Young Justice: Black Lantern
by deathbytaco1
Summary: The Earth is in for a big surprise when a Black Lantern arrives. Having been the only Black Lantern in existence for the past 10,000 years tends to make things boring after a while, hopefully Earth will prove more entertaining than most of the now dead planets he visited. What will he think of Earth and will he destroy or explore the new planet he has found.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first story Young Justice: Black Lantern.** **Now before you continue know that this is an OC story, but will be slightly AU while following most of the cannon story. So if this isn't something you would be willing to read, then leave now.**

 **Also since this is my first story, feed back is appreciated to help make my stories better.**

 **Disclaimer** : **I DO NOT own Young Justice, the black lantern core, or anything in the dc universe, no matter how much I would love to. The only thing I own is this story and my OC, now on with the story!**

Death.

All around on a war torn planet there seemed to be no living soul for thousands of miles. Millions of dead alien species covered the ground, making it impossible to tell what color the ground was. The sky was dark and grey as if it was devoid of life. In the center of all the dead aliens there lies a single structure, a small pillar with a black lantern resting on it. Standing in front of the lantern was a young boy who was dressed in a black hoody with an emblem of a hollow triangle with white lines coming from the top of it in a circle on both of his shoulders, black jeans with white lines trailing down the sides, and black shoes with white laces and bottoms. The boy also had a ring, with the same emblem on it as the one on his hoody, on the index finger of his right hand which hung by his side while the other hand was in his pocket. The boys hood was up, casting a shadow over the top half of his face. The boy leans his head back as he takes in a deep breath and then lets out a heavy sigh. His eyes then snap open revealing that they have stormy grey irises. The eyes also show no hint of emotion and portray that this boy has seen things that no others have or should have ever witnessed. He slowly raises the ring to the lantern and speaks,

"The Blackest Night falls from the Skies,

The Darkness Grows As all light Dies,

We Crave Your Hearts and your Demise,

By My Black Hand, The Dead Shall Rise."

As the boy spoke the oath, shadows wrap around him. Covering every part of his body untill nothing is visible then shoot off in all directions. Leaving the boy now dressed in a single piece outfit with white lines going from the shoulders and hips to the emblem on the ring now on his chest and a black mask over his eyes. A black glow surrounded the boy as he opens his eyes again.

"Black Lanterns Light."

 **? pov.**

I slowly open my eyes curious as to what had caused me to dream about that particular memory. But I would have to think about that another time. Slowly I rose from the bed of the former ruler of this planet. I then proceeded to the mirror to see if I had changed at all, but alas, nothing as usual. I still looked exactly the same I did when I first put the ring on.

 **Flashback:**

 _"Ok,"_ I thought to my self as I lay face down at the bottom of a ditch slowly bleeding out. _" maybe I should have been more careful when I saw those bullies."_ I try to move but every part of me feels like it's on fire, ironic considering that it's raining. the only thing I'm capable of doing is flip myself over with all of my strength. "Ha" I laugh at myself. _"Look at me, a 15 year old kid laughing as he is slowly dieing at the bottom of a ditch."_ As I gaze at the sky I can't help but wonder what would happen if I survive. "I wish," I say with what few breaths I have left "that I could have done something better in my life and been part of something great." My eyes slowly start to close, but not before I see a black light fall from the sky right towards me.

When I awoke I found myself dressed in a brand new all black outfit with a strange symbols on the shoulders and a strange ring on my finger. My hair was now more spiked than it was before and my skin was now a pale white instead of its usual tan.

The next thing I noticed was that I appeared to be in some sort of temple. After a few minutes of waiting I was called down a hallway and went to a massive assembly of creatures I had never seen before. A loud voice boomed over us all saying if we wanted the power we would have to prove ourselves worthy of it. Before I even knew what was happening everyone decided to try and kill the closest person near them.

A large 6 armed creature had decided that I would be an easy target and starts charging at me. As he got closer I raised my hands in defense waiting for the attach. But nothing came as I looked over my arms I saw a sword made of black light impaled through the creature. The body went limp as it turned ghostly pail. While everyone else was shocked at what I just did, I felt powerful. After that I felt like I could take on a planet by myself, and that's exactly what I did.

 **Flashback end:**

That had been 10,000 years ago. From that day forward I would be the first, the last, and only black lantern.

After looking myself over in the mirror I decide to gaze over a once thriving planet. The now massive hole in the side of the castle provided such a familiar view. The ground was scorched with fire still blazing from the fighting yesterday, the sky was filled with smoke blocking out most of the sunlight, while the dead members of this planets species littered the ground.

They had been mildly entertaining. The species was bi-pedal race that had blue skin and 4 arms. The species had been friendly at first but once they noticed my ring that became aggressive and yelled "ANOTHER LANTERN, KILL IT!"

Before I could even ask what they meant they started to attack me. Of course their attacks did absolutely nothing to me and after a while I decided to end this charade. So just like every other planet that attacked me, died in just under a day by my hand.

Now it was time to leave this planet and go to the next. A black glow surrounded me as I flew up from the now crumbling castle into space. Yet as I look back I notice two green lights heading to where I just left. This isn't the first time I had seen green lights head to places I had just been, however this time there were two lights. Now that got my interest.

 _With Hal Jordan and John Stewart on the planet._

As the Green Lanterns descended from the sky all they could do was stare in shock at the carnage bellow them. They had gotten a distress signal from the planet and decided to investigate hearing that there was a Lantern killing everyone in sight. They had assumed that it was Yellow Lantern causing trouble. But they were dead wrong.

"What happened here?" asked Hal Jordan.

"I have no idea," stated John Stewart "but what ever did this left no survivors and nothing left standing."

Hal: "Yah, but this close to Earth presents a significant threat, but what could do this in under a day?"

John: "I don't know but we should head back to Oa just in case and report this."

Hal: "Good idea."

Soon both lanterns took towards the sky and flew back to the Green Lantern home world. However they hadn't noticed a young 13 year old boy grinning.

"Earth huh? Sounds interesting, hopefully it will be fun to visit. Or it will die like the rest."

A black glow surrounded the boy once again as he took off to this place called Earth.

/ ** _LINE_** \\\

After a few hours of searching the young boy finally came across this so called Earth. From what his ring told him it was inhabited by humans, just like him, and a few other species. The boy smiled as he descended toward the planet.

 **Oa 2 hours earlier.**

After giving their report to the Guardians both Green Lanterns of Earth waited for the Guardians to finish. About 10 minutes later the Guardians told both lanterns that there was a slight trace of the energy still on their rings. After tracing it, it was revealed that there was a much larger amount of the strange energy heading towards Earth.

Both Lanterns immediately flew towards the docking bay to the only thing in the universe that could get them to Earth before the strange energy did, the Green Lantern space ship the Intercepter.

After arriving in the docking bay Aya _( Green Lantern the animated series and she isn't a robot in this she is an alien species. She has long blond hair and white headband instead of a helmet. Still has white armor but less robotic and more human like. )_ piloted the ship towards Earth.

Aya: You both are fortunate that I was already planning on going to Earth just before you showed up.

Hal: Oh? And why's that?

Aya: The Guardians decided that the Lanterns of Earth might need some extra help, so your now looking at the newest Green Lantern of sector 2-8-1-4! Though they did say that I would have to learn under Hal Jordan of Earth, whoever that is.

John and Hal could only stare in shock at the news they just received. Not only had the Earth just gotten a new Green Lantern, but Hal Jordan had just gotten his own side kick.

After arriving at the watch tower and explaining things to Aya about what was going on the Lanterns had called an emergency meeting. After telling the Justice League about what was coming everyone started to get prepared for the incoming energy source.

 **Present Time. With the Black Lantern**

As I descended toward the planet I began to wonder what I would find on this planet. But unfortunately my ring chose that exact moment to lose power, which normally happens after I use it a lot. However fortune was on my side. As it so happened that there was a large tree right below me, that I was successfully able to land on.

"Ugh," I grown as I look at The ring, "Why didn't I charge you before I left" As I try to focus on the Black Lantern I hear a load yell coming from bellow me. When I look down I see a man wearing a very interesting outfit. He wore a red cape, a blue one piece outfit with a yellow belt, red boots and his underwear seemed to be on the outside of his clothes, but what stood out the most was the red S inside an upside down pentagon on his chest.

He seemed to be talking into a head piece, "No it's nothing," he said "just a kid stuck in a tree. Don't worry I'll be there soon to help search." Before I could even say I wasn't stuck the man flew up and brought me down and then flew away saying "Stay safe." As he flew away I decided I would have to thank him for being kinder to me than the last few planets I visited. Since he was flying away so fast I would have to be quick. I raised my hand as a Black Lantern appeared before me and spoke the oath.

 **With Superman**

Superman looked back in horror. The spot where he had put the boy down was now a crater and in the center was something that radiated death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **AN: This story will begin following the canon storyline in chapter 4. Before then it will be about how my OC and Aya get involved in this story.**

 **Also check my profile to see the Story Status of newchapters if you want, I will update it when I work on it, or add something about a story.**

 **So for now hope you enjoy.**

Superman could only look on in horror at what he saw before him. Just a moment earlier he had just helped a young boy from falling out of a tall tree and brought him safely to the ground. Now he could only look at the smoking crater where he once stood, no young boy in sight. Now there was only a crater with a single figure standing at the very center radiating black energy off of them. Superman looked frantically around for the young child hoping to see him alive, but he found nothing, not even a trace. He then faced the person standing in the crater with a look of anger.

 **With the Black Lantern  
**  
When I opened my eyes I saw the last of the black energy fade away leaving me in my Black Lantern uniform ready for anything that comes my way. "Now, where is that guy who-" **CRASH!**

It took me a few seconds to realize what just happened. From what I could tell I had just been thrown through several buildings from where I had just been a moment ago. "Strange." I think to myself. Out of all the planets I had ever visited nothing, not a single living thing has ever hit me with enough force to throw me this far back, EVER! I grinned wickedly as I remove myself from the wall I'm embedded in as black energy starts to form around me. "This is gonna be interesting."

Superman turned to look around where the boy had been hoping he was ok since the threat had been dealt with. But before he could even start looking a massive fist made of black energy collided with him sending Superman into a nearby skyscraper. As Superman removed the large pieces of rubble that covered him he placed his finger to the communicator in his ear.

"Superman to Watch Tower, I found the source of the strange energy and I require assistance."

"Superman we read you," said Batman over the com's. "Green Lanterns are on their way to your location now."

 **Black Lantern**

I started to get slightly concerned after punching the blue and red man into a tall building. I hadn't hit him that hard had I? Before I could think on this further I am once again thrown back by the red and blue man, only this time as I was being thrown back he suddenly appeared behind me and hit me with an uppercut which launched me into the sky. Before I could even register what had just happened, I'm then launched right back to the ground making a crater where I land.

Superman looked down at the person at the bottom of a crater with a look of worry and remorse. The boy had sharp rocks piercing through multiple points on his arm, two through his lower left leg, one large rock through his right hip and one more going right through his heart as his eyes were wide looking at the sky blankly as blood ran down the stones. Before Superman could even move the boy started laughing like crazy with a wicked grin across his face.

"Oh!" I said while still smiling, as I floated back up to face the red and blue man, "That was fun, it has been sometime since I've been this injured, but it matters not." I clench my fist as a black aura surrounds me causing the stones imbedded in me to disintegrate and repair the wounds inflicted on me. "I must know," I say as the last of my wounds heal. "What is your name? It isn't everyday something so rare to happen to me. The last species that had done this to me were called Appellaxians, although it took about 52 of them, but boy did they put up a fight. So, what's your name?"

"I am Superman," He said now glaring at me, "and I'll say this only once. Leave this planet peacefully, or I will make you."

"Is this guy for real?" I chuckle to myself. "Well then it looks like your gonna have to make me Supey."

We both got into a fighting stance, but before we could even move a green wall of energy appeared in front of us. That got my attention away from Superman as I look up at where the Green energy was coming from.

Hal:"Alright both of you calm down, we don't need you both accidentally destroying the planet."

BL: "He started it!" He yells like a young child who doesn't want to be in trouble before his eyes widen. "Hey! You have the same power as me!"

John: "Yes and no." He said as they landed on the side of the wall with superman. "We may have similar powers but they do not appear to be the same. Now if you both will calm down we can talk about this more."

Before Superman or the Green Lanterns could react, the green wall shattered like glass. When they looked over at where the Black Lantern was, they were surprised to see a trail of black fire from where he was just a moment ago to a boy on his knees in a bowing in front of them in black jeans and a black hoody with the same symbol as the Black Lantern. The three Green Lanterns looked with wide eyes at the boy while Superman realised that this was the boy he had saved before. Superman let out a sigh of relief as he finally realized what had happened before.

The young boy quickly looked up and said, "PLEASE TEACH ME!"

John: . . . .

Aya: . . . .

Superman: . . . .

Hal: . . . . What?

BL: *Looks at them with eyes of determination and hope as they shifted to the shape of the black lantern symbol* (temporarily)"I have been the only Black Lantern for the last 10,000 years and I have had no one to teach me how to use this thing." I say as I hold up my ring. "The only things I know how to do is make black chains and other hard light constructs, generate the aura to heal me and let me fly, and for some unexplainable reason whenever someone asks me what the meaning of life is I-" I slap my hand over my mouth before I can say any more.

Hal and John looked at each other and smirk.

Hal: "What's the meaning of life?" He asks while looking all smug like.

BL: "NO WAIT DON'T-" _**POOOFFFF!**_ A massive puff of black smoke covers them all.

As the black smoke starts to clear the 3 members of the Justice League and Aya look at where the boy had just been, only for them to stare in absolute shock at what was before them. For where just a moment ago stood a young boy, was now replaced with a 1 foot tall angry looking child who seemed almost animated (chibi for those who don't know.)

Aya's eye were wide open as she looked down at the Black Lantern with her jaw slightly agape.

Hal was currently rolling on the ground laughing.

John was holding his sides as he was bent over laughing.

Superman had his hand over his mouth trying, and failing, to hold back his laughs.

BL: "Yah yah get it out I know it's funny but will you train me or not?" I asked in anger as I cross my now tiny arms.

Hal: *After catching his breath* "Alright kid I'll help you, but first what's your name?"

BL: "Oh, right um? Sorry it's been so long since I've actually had to use it." I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment. "Names Mark, nice to meet you."

As Hal is about to respond Aya rushes past him and pulled Mark into a bone crushing hug.

Aya: "By the core he is so cute!" She exclaims as she squeezes him tighter.

Mark: *Screaming internally* "Good lord this girl is crushing me, lights fading, the darkness closing in, goodby cruel world!" Were Marks last thoughts as he loses consciousness.

Hal: "Um, Aya?"

Aya: Looks up at Hal. "Yes?"

Hal: "I may not be an expert on aliens, but I'm pretty sure that they're not supposed to do that." He says as he points at Mark.

Aya looked at her new mentor before looking at Mark and seeing his eyes are grey circles with his mouth hanging open. Passed out.

Aya: "Woops." She says as she blushes. "Sorry I got a bit carried away."

Hal could only bring his hand to face as he pinched his nose in frustration, "Alright let's just hurry to the Tower and let everyone know what happened.

 **Watch Tower 1 hour later:**

Batman, Zatara, Shazam, and Black Canary could only look at the scene in confusion. What they saw was Hal Jordan's new sidekick Aya holding a small child in her arms that seemed to be trying to escape from her grasp. Batman narrowed his eyes as he could tell this was no ordinary child, he could almost feel the darkness coming from the small boy. Black Canary was also on guard, when she saw the boy's eyes, she saw someone how has killed on multiple occasions before. Zatara had started to prepare multiple spells ready to defend from this child should it become necessary, because he could also see the darkness the boy gave off. Shazam was excited to see a child and flew toward the small boy. With a smile on his face he said "Hey there little guy."

 **Mark pov**

As we arrived at this Watch Tower place I had finally woken up after getting knocked out from lack of oxygen, and the first thing I'm greeted to is a very positive man dressed in white and red with a yellow symbol on his chest in the shape of a lightning bolt. He seemed nice so I decided to be nice to him as well. But before I could say anything my ring started beeping at me. So I quickly jumped from Aya's arms as a massive puff of black smoke covered the area as I was turned back to my 15 year old body in full Black Lantern uniform, I even felt my eyes go back to their original shape.

Mark: "Yes finally!" I exclaim as I throw my hands into the air. "I'm back to normal!"

Batman looked at Superman then the Green Lanterns and said "Explain, now."  
 **  
 _/LINE\\\_**

After explaining what had happened after Superman had radioed for help, the league had decided to let Mark stay on the planet as long as he was allied to the league. So now all the lanterns are at Hal Jordan's apartment facing one big problem they overlooked before, Aya and her green skin.

Aya: "I don't see the problem here."

John: "Your skin is green, it isn't going to blend in will it?"

Aya: "Ok, so you have a point there, but it is quickly solved with this." Aya closed her eyes as her skin changed from a light green to a slightly tanned white. My species is a chameleon like race that has made us great explorers and diplomats throughout the universe. (Props to whoever knows what this is a reference to.)

Hal: "Ok then let's get down to business."

 **Time Skip 2 month later Mark pov**

 **September 1 10:24 EDT**

2 months since I became Hal Jordan's sidekick and began my training, 1 month since the three of us went on our first mission as a team, 2 weeks since I heard about Aya attending something called school, and 4 hours 24 minutes since Aya left for school and Hal left for work. Leaving me at home all alone with nothing to do. "Ugh. why is there nothing to do?" I complain to myself as I sit upside down on the couch.

The apartment we lived in was nice, it had lots of room to move around in, hell it even had a second floor with a balcony to look over the first floor. One wall was entirely glass windows overlooking the city while another had a large flat screen Tv with speakers around it. I was currently on one of the 3 love seats we bought for furniture, I had taken claim to the one on the right of the Tv. Hal had said that I wasn't able to do that so to prove him wrong I burned the Black Lantern symbol on it. He wasn't happy that I did that however cause now I have to cover it when ever we have guests over.

For over 4 hours I had been forced to entertain myself with whatever was available to me. At first I decided to see what was in Hal's room, I found his phone and when I picked it up it started to ring, Carol was calling looking for Hal but we talked for an hour or two till she had to go. Then I was once again left with nothing to do.

Not long after hanging up with Carol, my ring started to beep rapidly as a robotic female voice came from it saying "Warning artificially created life form detected in vicinity." Now that got my attention. Suddenly a loud " **CRASH** " suddenly came from the kitchen, I flip off the couch as I point my ring at the kitchen in a battle ready stance. Suddenly I see a certain cabinet shaking, "Oh, if you touched my cookies there is gonna be hell to pay you son of a-" I stop as I open the cabinet and all I could do was stare at the strange creature that was eating from a bag of chips that seemed to be stuck on its head.

"Oh," I say which causes it to stop moving out of fear, "do you want some help?" It nods as it turn to the sound of my voice. I reach my hand over and slowly remove the bag from its head revealing it to be a small grey-ish demon like creature (G-gnome, escaped from cadmus because it didn't want to control anyone but had all memories of cadmus erased, also instead of black lines on its head they were a bright red and the horns were also red even when they aren't glowing).

"Well, you are not what I was expecting to find today, but what are you anyway?" Its horns start to glow as my eyes narrowed in confusion.

Hello, I am currently unaware of what I am, what's your name? A sudden voice asks in my head.

I jump back in surprise, and accidentally hit my head against the countertop knocking me out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N : This chapter might be a bit weird but please bare with it. I will be starting Chapter 4 with an actual episode so hang in there till then.**

 **Mark pov**

My eyes slowly open as I regain consciousness. "Ugh, anyone get the name of the truck that just hit me?" I ask to no one in particular before a female voice speaks in my head.

?: _"You were not hit by a motorized vehicle, you did hit your head on a countertop however."_ She says in concern.

I jump to my feet as I look at the little gray and red creature. "I know it's just something Hal says when he hits his head to hard. So you don't know who or what you are if I remember correctly?"

?: *She nodes her head yes*

Mark: "Well where are you from?"

?: She looks at the ground as she looks very sad all of a sudden _"I don't have a home."_

Mark: "Wanna stay with me then? It gets kinda lonely up here." I smile.

?: _"Really! Do you mean that?!"_ She exclaimed with joy.

Mark: "Yeah, why not, I mean everyone needs a place to live. But if you are going to stay here you're going to need a name."

?: _"Do you have any in mind?"_

I snicker at the unintentional pun then look at her and think, "How about Rose, I mean you are rose colored already?"

She dives at me and clings to my arm _"I love it!"_ She exclaims.

Mark: "Alright then let's-" ***knock**knock*** "Oh, hold on a second I have to get the door."

I walk toward the door after putting Rose down on the counter, I open it to See Carol Ferris standing there with her arms crossed.

Carol: "So this is where yo-oh, hey Mark I was expecting Hal to be here. Wait why are you here?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

Mark: I sigh, "Hal left me here cause there is nothing else to do while he is at work, why are you here?" I ask in a happy tone. as I motion for her to come in.

Carol walks in and sits down on my couch. "Hal never showed up for work today so I thought he might be here, but it looks like he just decided to be lazy and skip. And who leaves a 13 year old home alone all day!"

Mark: "Don't worry miss Carol, I am more than capable of taking care of myself if trouble comes my way." I say with pride.

Carol doesn't look convinced "It's true I'll show you!" I close my eyes as I speak the Black Lantern oath. A black light comes from my ring covering my arm as it spreads to the rest of my body leaving me in my Black Lantern uniform as black energy starts to fade away. "See! I told you!"

Carol could only stare in shock at who was floating right in front of her. "You're the Black Lantern?! And what the hell is that!?"

I turn around to see Rose sitting on the coffee table that was in front of my couch, "Oh this is Rose, my new pet."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Farris, as Mark said my name is Rose"

Carol couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing. Mark, Hal jordan's supposed nephew turned out to be one of the newest Lanterns to be here on earth and had a pet that looked like a small demon and could talk in her head. She almost fainted but managed to shake away the feeling as she looked at Mark with a serious expression.

Carol: "Mark, do your parents or Hal know about you doing this?"

Mark: "No, there dead. Have been for 10,000 years."

Carol: "WHAT! Then how is Hal your uncle and who really looks after you!?"

I paused for a minute, Hal had said that keeping your secret identity was one of the most important things about being a superhero, I don't know why he want's to keep his so bad. I mean it's not like he told me to, did he? Oh well not important, I just have to make sure she doesn't find out Hal or anyone else is a Lantern. Time to do what Hal told me to do in a situation with Carol, just go with everything she say's, I mean how bad could it get?

 **/LINE\\\**

Gonna be honest, I was not expecting this.

After we talked some more Carol asked me to turn back into my civilian outfit and to hide Rose in my hood, we then left to, I think it was a courthouse, for some reason and Carol asked me to stay outside to wait till she was done. So for the past 30 minutes I have been staring at this guy without blinking, I think I was scaring him cause he was really nervous and always seemed to be trying to look away from me. I didn't mean to stare but me and Rose were playing 20 questions and I was one game from winning, I'm pretty sure she's thinking of either a turtle or an spaceship. But before I could answer Carol asked me to come into a room with this old dude who had a lot of papers on his desk. I had no idea what they were saying cause Rose's telepathy messed with my understanding of language so I just nodded and went along with what it seemed like they wanted me to do.

After signing something Carol led me out of the building and to her car which she then drove us to Hal's place again to pick up my stuff, it went by quickly as I used my ring to gather up everything that was mine and carry it down to the car. I still had no idea why, but so far Hal's advice seemed to be working. I would so be back for the couch later though.

After gathering everything in the car Carol drove us to what I can only assume was her place. It was about the same as Hal's place but with more violet furniture and less glass windows, these ones had curtains. Also there was more furniture and thank God she had a fully stocked kitchen.

Carol moved the boxes with my stuff into the living room and told me to make myself at home and that she would be back soon after she "Finished ripping Hal a new one." Whatever that meant, and then left me alone with Rose alone once again.

Mark: "What just happened, I wasn't listening for a while. I stopped just before we went into that old dudes office."

Rose: _"I'm not quite sure myself but I believe that you were, what's the word, oh right! Congratulations Mark you are officially now Mark Ferris, adopted son of Carol Ferris!"_ She said with joy and a smile.

Mark: ". . . . . . I am NEVER following Hal's advice, EVER AGAIN!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

 **/LINE\\\**

Hal was freaking out, first he had to skip work today which will most likely mean an angry Carol, go fight a monster down town with John, help with monitor duty on the watch tower, leave Mark at his house . . . ALONE, and lots of other stuff. He had finally gotten to his apartment door after finishing the day's activities he let out a sigh as he prepared for the worst as he opened the door. But what surprised him was the apartment was in perfect condition, heck it even looked cleaner the only thing that seemed out of place was Aya sitting on the couch shaking and with a look of fear on her.

He followed he gaze as his heart skipped a beat at what he saw, nothing today could have been worse than what was infront of him right now. Carol Ferris was sitting on the couch and she was not happy.

Carol: "Hal, we need to talk.

 **A/N: I would just like to say that this part was added because someone told me that Mark should have a last name and that you can't have a Green Lantern thing without Carol Ferris so this popped into my head after reading that. If you don't like this then disregard it but if you like it let me know and I might add some more in later chapters but if not this will only be relevant in a name for now. Now get ready cause I'm about to start the canon chapters soon.**

 _July 5th 9:47 EDT_

I slowly open my eyes and sit up yawning "Alright time to start the day." I walk over to the corner of my room to wake up Rose. She had a little balcony type thing taking up most of the corner, it had a bed specially made for her and not much else except a few trinks she collected, still don't know where she gets them from. I slowly shake Rose awake, Rose yawns as she crawls up my arm as I walk toward the kitchen to find some food. When I arrive I notice a note from Carol that said she would be back a bit late today and I shouldn't worry.

I grab some cereal and turn on the TV to see what's happening today.

 _"In other news Cadmus Labs collapsed late last night after an earlier fire broke out, the cause is still unknown but it seems that the fire caused structural failure. Thankfully nobody was hurt and the Justice League has the situation under control."_

Huh I guess that's why Carol was busy last night, to bad I wasn't there to help this time. Hopefully I would get some action really soon. Rose liked watching the Tv, she says it's for an education, but I occasionally catch her watching cartoons. Ok then where were we, oh, that doesn't look good. On the news was Parasite attacking down town, what the heck was he doing so far from Metropolis? Oh well, no time for that now I have a City to save. I stand up and run toward the balcony,

"The Blackest Night falls from the skies," A black aura surrounds me as I leap off the balcony and fall towards the ground.

"The Darkness grows as all light dies," My mask appears on my face as the rest of the uniform starts to appear.

"We crave your hearts and your demise," The rest of my uniform appears on me as it replaces my other clothes.

"By my black hand the dead shall rise," My eyes snap open as I quickly turn up to avoid smashing into the ground.

"Black Lantern's Light!" I finish the oath as I rocket towards Parasite.

 **With Parasite**

Everyone was running for their lives as Parasite was destroying everything in his path. He picked up a gas tanker and threw it down the street at a family who prepared to get hit and closed their eyes. But when nothing happened they opened their eyes and saw the tanker being suspended in the air by a black energy. The tanker was then thrown back at Parasite who was surprised at first braced for the impact, when the tanker hit Parasite a black dome made of light surrounded him to contain the explosion to only him. After a few seconds the explosion ended and Parasite stood in the center seemingly unaffected by the blast.

P: "Sorry kid but I just got out of a fight with Superman and Flash and took their power. You have no chance of you even-" ***BOOM***

Before Parasite had even finished, a black fist shaped construct smashed into him sending him flying across the ground into a nearby building.

I had a wicked grin on my face, "If you have Supey's powers then there is no way I'm gonna go easy on you."

Parasite was shocked, that attack, hurt? He had the power of Superman AND Flash, how had that hurt, maybe this kid had some power for him to snack on that would be better than Superman.

I floated down next to the seemingly down Parasite to make sure he was down, in a flash he grabbed my neck and smirked "Let's see what your powers taste like kid."

As Parasite began to absorb my powers I looked him dead in the eyes and smiled, "Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Parasites eyes widen as black veins spread from the hand around my neck to the rest of his arm as he let me go as he clutched his arm in pain. "You can't handle the power I wield," Parasite hits me in the chest and I don't even feel it, "your powers are nothing compared to the real Supermans." Parasite gets even angrier as he throws his good fist directly through my chest and holds it there smirking, "How's that for power kid?"

Parasite jumps as I grab his arm and laugh "Sorry, still not enough." I bring back my fist as the black veins finish draining his power and returning it to me and give a right hook to the face knocking him out cold.

I pull his fist from my chest while the hole heals itself like it never happened as I drag parasite to the nearest police officers with an inhibitor collar. "Here you go officers he won't be too much trouble now, have nice day." I flew back toward my apartment and land on the balcony letting my Lantern outfit disappear.

I walk into the living room and spot Carol with her Star Sapphire ring in her hand (Star Sapphires are good in my story, she is also the one from Justice League Doom because the animation is similar to Young Justice but she has a ring instead of a stone) and, "Red Tornado!? Whatever it is you think I did I didn't do it!" I exclaim in self defense.

RT: "You are not in trouble, as far as I know there is no reason to as well."

Mark: "Oh thank God I thought I did something wrong." I let out a sigh as I relax on the couch.

RT: "I am actually here on behalf of the Justice League to offer you a spot on a team we are forming soon made up of sidekicks, and since you are sidekick to The Star Sapphire, you qualify to be in it. Along with defeating The Parasite so easily is quite impressive."

Mark: "Actually the only reason that I beat Parasite was that my body is the only thing that can contain the black energy, Parasite was just dumb enough to try and absorb it, if it was any other villain it would have been a different fight. But I would be happy to join the team when I'm needed."

RT: "Noted, I will inform The Batman and have you registered for the Zeta tubes aswell, I will return in just under 2 weeks from now." With that RT walked toward the balcony, generated a red tornado and used it to fly back to where ever he came from.

I look over at Carol as she is smiling like she just won the lottery, "Um are you ok?"

Carol: "Of course I am! I'm just so proud of you." She said smiling.

Rose climbed up onto the table now that RT was gone "I agree with Carol, this is an amazing honor."

Mark: "Alright I get it, it's a good thing but remember I have about 2 weeks till he comes back. For now I just want to relax before we have to go back to hero work tomorrow. Wouldn't you agree.

Carol lauphs "Fine let's relax for today and get back to it tomorrow."

 **Time skip 13 days later**

 _July 18th 10:00 EDT_

Me and Carol both stood on the balcony in our Lantern uniforms with Rose on my shoulder as Red Tornado descended towards us and lands. "Are you ready to depart?"

BL: "Ready as I'll ever be." I say smiling at RT.

RT: "Then let us depart."

Mine and Carol/Star Sapphire's rings glow as we are covered with our respective colored aura's and follow Red Tornado to Mount Justice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4**

 **With Black Lantern, Rose, Star Sapphire, and Red Tornado flying toward Mount Justice**

 **Mark pov**

While we were flying I asked RT about this team and he gave me a brief description of each member, I was liking this team even more, but who the hell was SuperBoy? Not long after we were joined by Hal and Aya who wanted to accompany us to meet the Team, Aya was going to be a part time member when ever she was available since Hal still had more to teach her.

Hal had been called away leaving us, so we flew for just over an hour before we see Mount Justice and start to descend after RT as a ramp opens up at the base of Mount Justice as the team walks out to great him.

KF: "Red Tornado!" Shouts Kid Flash in excitement as we land.

RT: "Greetings. Is there a reason you intercepted us outside the cave?"

Aqualad: "We hoped you had a mission for us."

RT: "Mission assignments are The Batman's responsibility."

Robin: "But it's been over a week, and nothing-"

"You will be tested soon enough." Said Red Tornado cutting Robin off and raises his hand to silence him. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

Aqualad: "This team is not a social club." He said annoyed.

RT: "No, but I am told that social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy familiarizing yourself with the cave an introducing yourselves to your new team mates."

RT then walked toward the cave as I look toward my mother who looked a bit worried, I smile "Don't worry I'll be fine, besides I got Rose with me so I won't get to out of hand." She smiles and kisses my forehead goodbye as she takes off into the sky.

Me and Aya begin to walk toward the cave and Rose crawls on to my crossed arms to rest as we enter Mount Justice.

"Recognized, Red Tornado, 1-6." Said a robotic female voice as we followed, "Recognized, Black Lantern, C-0-1, Recognized, Lantern Girl, C-0-2."

I look over at Aya as she lets out an annoyed sigh "Never should have let the internet pick my hero name." she says.

I smirk "I never understood why Green Lanterns chose green as their color, why not use the Blue Lantern? I mean it would make more sense, or maybe even another colored Lantern at least."

Aya: "Wait? There's other types of Lanterns out there!?"

Mark: "Oh Aya," I said in a sad tone. "You have much to learn."

Aya: "Says the guy who couldn't tell the difference between an 18 wheeler and a soccer ball!"

Mark: "Oh no we are not getting back into this! Besides they lived!"

Aya: "He was crippled for life!"

Mark: "He still lived!"

Aya: "That is so not the point! *sigh* Alright let's just-" _"Mark! Incoming behind us!"_ Rose shouted in my head.

I quickly spin around and create a wall made of black light as 3 disk like objects bounce off harmlessly, had I been a moment later, Rose would have died. I look at the team with a look of anger. "You just made the biggest mistake of your lives." I say in a dark tone as the wall disappears and multiple weapon constructs start to form.

Aya: "Mark calm down. First let's hear why they attacked Rose and then decided if you should kill them. Ok?" She says in a scared tone.

I look at Aya and then the team who grow more concerned with each new weapon that appears. "Explain, quickly."

 **/LINE\\\**

After the team explained What Rose was and what her kind had done, Rose became extremely sad and quiet as they told us about their encounter at cadmus. After forgiving them, and promising not to kill them, everything went back to normal. Well except for Superboy, who kept glaring in our direction as they left to finish the tour.

Rose wanted to be alone for a while so she decided to crawl around in the vents to look around. Me and Aya were in the kitchen looking at cookies being made in the metal box.

Aya: "Stop calling it a metal box, it's an oven. You've been on earth for this long and you still barley know anything about it."

Mark: "To be fare I usually go around killing off planets. So forgive me if I don't pay attention to the planet I might eventually kill off as well."

Aya: "I thought you said you wouldn't kill the planet." She said with worry.

Mark: "I haven't decided yet. But I won't kill everyone on the planet. Like you, Hal, my Mom, Rose, I haven't decided on Superman yet or a few others. When are the cookies gonna be ready?"

Aya: Pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration "Why are you so concerned about some cookies?"

Mark: "Cause I might have never had these kind before, Earthlings come up with so many varieties. How do they keep track of it all?"

Aya: "What ever, they're almost done it seems, just wait for the ding."

 ***DING***

Mark: "YES, FINALLY!" I yell in pure joy.

Aya rolled her eyes and used her ring to move the cookies and place them on a tray as I could barely contain my excitement. I reach for one but it moves out of my reach due to Aya moving it. "Not until they cool, and no exceptions."

Mark: "Aww, come on Aya. how long is that gonna take?"

Aya: "We will just have to wait and see, won't we?"

Mark: "Ugh, you sound like mom." I lay across the counter with the sweet sugar delights just beyond my reach, this was torture.

After about 5 minutes Miss Martian flew in with a concerned look on her face but froze when she saw me with tears in my eyes as I stare at the plate with cookies on it. She floated down and landed as the others arrived and saw me while Aya had lit a fire on the counter roasting a marshmallow on a stick. "What took you guy's so long?' She asked with no concern for the fire.

Robin: "Not much, just taking a tour until Superboy smelt smoke and we rushed over, did you make them?"

Miss M: "I made them, I was trying out Grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of-heh, never mind."

Everyone takes a cookie and tries them.

Robin: "They taste great, and I think those two are really enjoying them." Robin points to me and KF as we wolf down our cookie but stop when we realize we are being talked about.

KF: "I, have a serious metabolism."

Mark: "I have nothing to say to explain myself."

Miss M: "I'll make more?" She asked with hope.

Aqualad: "It was sweet of you to make any."

Miss M: "Thanks, Aqualad."

Aqualad: "We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kalder."

Aya: "You can call me Aya, and you should ask him when he isn't looking for food." She points at me.

KF: "I'm Wally. See? I already trust you with my secret I.D., unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here. Batman's forbidden him from telling anyone his real name."

Miss M: "Mine's no secret. It's M'Gann M'orzz. But, you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now."

Superboy then starts to walk away but suddenly stiffens and looks a Megan with wide eyes. He then reaches for his head and shouts "Get out of my head!"

I look up at everyone as they turn towards Megan. Soon everyone but me, Megan, and Superboy grab their heads as if their head hurt. Was something wrong?

Kalur: "M'gann stop!" He shouts and Megan flinches in surprise. "Things are different on Earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

Wally: "Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic Gegnomes left a bad taste in his brain."

Megan: "I-I didn't mean to-"

Superboy: "Just stay out!" he said in anger and walked toward the couch and sat down still looking mad.

Mark: "Did I miss something?"

Aya: "Megan didn't know that earthlings don't like telepathy and spoke to them in their head. Did you not hear her?"

Mark: "No, I have an immunity to telepathy, and believe me it's best if none of you ever see what's in my head."

Aya: "But what about Rose?"

Mark: "She is the only exception for some reason."

Nobody spoke for a good 10 seconds before Rose drops from the vents and goes back on my shoulder as I give her the last cookie. Megan slapped her forehead and said in a happy tone "Hello Megan. I know what we can do." She then levitated herself down the corridor. Robin shrugs and we all follow her.

We go down an elevator, so Aya calls it, and arrive in a large hanger with a strange red pill shaped object on the launch pad.

Megan: "It's my Martian Bio Ship." She says as we walk towards it.

Wally: "Cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute."

Megan: "It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it" She waves her hand and the Bio ship morphs into a different shape with fin shaped wins.

I rush over and hug it with stars in my eyes "I love it!" I yell in excitement as I examine every inch of it.

Rose: _"Mark, I it should be known that the Bio Ship is thanking you for admiring it but it does seem to be embarrassed at the moment."_

Mark: _"Why?"_ I ask Rose in my head.

Rose: _"I am not sure but I believe if it could the ship would be blushing right now."_ She tell me in my head with a playful tone.

Mark: "I don't get it but if it feel embarrassed I will wait till later." I walk back toward the others.

Megan walked toward the ship as it opens up a ramp in back to enter. But before me, Aya, and Rose could enter the ship Red Tornado calls us over a loud speaker.

RT: "Lantern Girl and Black Lantern please report to the control room."

Me and Aya look at each other and shrug "Catch up with you guy's later then." Aya says as we walk towards where RT called us to.

 **/LINE\\\**

We arrive as RT notifies the team about an Emergency Alert going off at the local power plant. We watch how the team does on a large holographic screen. I can't help but laugh as I see all of them get thrown around by this cheap knockoff of Red Tornado. Mr. Twister, seriously? This guy doesn't even look like it would be very entertaining for me. Not long after getting the snot kicked out of them, the others sent Megan back to Mount Justice, we were currently talking over the com's.

Megan: "The team really needs your help."

RT: "If I intervened, it would not be to help. Still it is and odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities, and my immunity to telepathy."

Megan thought about this for a moment before slapping her forhead. "Hello Megan." She then looks back at us. "Black Lantern, Aya, I'm might need your help, are you in?"

BL: "Ready as we'll ever be just let us know what to do."

Megan: "Ok, here's what we need to do."

 **/LINE\\\**

We were flying behind Megan, who was still flying the Bioship, as we flew towards the team and Twister. I think Megan was talking to them telepathically from what Rose was telling me. I was looking forward to ripping something to shreds. We were the backup encase something went wrong.

Aya and I waited back as Red Tornado descended toward the team, _"Wait when did he get here?"_ I think to myself.

RT: "Hit the showers boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot."

Robin: "But we've got a plan now."

RT: "The subject is not up for debate." After saying this the others walk away.

Both Red Tornado and Mr. Twister are now facing each other like they were about to face off.

Twister: "I was beginning to believe you'd never show up."

RT: "I'm here now."

RT waved his right hand out creating a tornado and motioned for it to go towards Twister. Twister quickly flew back and generated his own tornado to counter act RT's and then launch one at him. RT simply raised his hand and and tornado dissipated.

RT: "We are evenly matched, Twister." A larger tornado was generated behind RT and flung multiple pieces of debris at Twister.

Twister: "No Tornado we are not." He said as he punched the ground causing a wall made of air to protect him from the debris. He then launched two bolts of blue lightning at RT. RT dodged as best he could but when the lightning struck a boat it caused an explosion that knocked RT out. Mr. Twister then stood over the fallen Red Tornado.

Twister: "Remain still, android." Multiple cables extended from his fingers and connected with RT's head. "The reprogramming won't take long."

RT turned his head and grabbed the cables and pulled slightly before his head shifted into Megan's, "Longer than you might think.'

Twister: "No." He said realizing he had been tricked.

Megan rips the cables and launches Twister into a tornado that throws him away, the tornado vanishes as Kid Flash stops spinning, Superboy then caught Twister and lands 4 good punches with the last two making holes go right through Twister. Electricity was covering him when one more punch launches him into the water by the docks, as he is sinking Aqualad swims over with incredible speed and hits him with an anchor which he then sends electricity through to hurt Twister and cause an explosion, severing one of the robotic arms and launch him out onto land again. Megan, who had turned back to normal, lifted Twister up and then used her mind to rip the wind generators off his back and the remaining arm. Robin then threw 2 explosive disks that launched twister toward the ground and landed face first.

The team gathered around the villan and we were about to descend when Twister stars to laugh maniacally, "Did you really think it would be that easy, that I wouldn't have thought ahead to prepare for failure?" Before anyone can ask what he meant 7 more Mr. Twister look alike's drop from the sky and surround the team, all generating a tornado around in a circle to contain the team.

Twister: "I believe that I said the next time we meet I would show no mercy. So say goodbye children." laughed as lightning surged and exploded where the team was.

 **No pov**

Mr. Twister was laughing as he had just destroyed the team of sidekicks, but before he could get up, he hears a voice that immediately puts him on edge.

BL: "Is that it?"

Twister looked in absolute shock at what was before him. A green energy shield protected the team from his lighting, the source coming from a female Green Lantern who had white and green armor and long blond hair. The side kicks were all standing there perfectly fine. Except for one who was wearing a black one piece uniform with a strange symbol on the chest as white lines went from it to multiple other parts of the uniform, and a black mask covering his eyes. The boy was pale and had hair as black as night, and he looked bored.

 **Mark pov**

BL: "You talk all this big game and that's the best you can do? I'm not impressed."

Twister: "Forgive me but, who exactly are you?"

BL: "Oh I'm no one special, I'm just the guy who's gonna rip your metal abominations to shreds."

I launch forward through the bubble and create 4 scythes out of black light and impale the closest Robot, I pull them apart causing it to explode violently. 3 of the Twisters launch lightning at me but I quickly make a shield to redirect them toward a fourth one causing it to now have 3 burring metal holes in its chest. I then make multiple black chains to pierce through the 3 and wrap around them like mummy's to contain the explosion. I look at the remaining two as they generate a huge tornado to push me back. I get pushed back about 20 feet before I literally anchor myself with an anchor. I slowly pull myself toward them with a smile on my face.

Kid Flash: "Um, should we be doing something to help him?" he asked looking at Aya who looked back and smiled.

Aya: "That boy has more fighting experience than all of us put together. So don't worry he will be fine."

The team seemed shocked when they heard this and looked back at the fight.

I reach forward and rip off the arms of both Twisters and shove them through the chest of each one, causing them to fall limp on the ground.

I look at the original Twister and walk towards him. The team joins me as I rip open the robots chest and a skinny man in a white and green jumpsuit falls out.

? : "Foul. I-I call foul." He says in a scared tone.

Megan walks over with a serious face on she then points her hand at a nearby bolder causing it to levitate. She brings the big rock above the skinny man.

Aqualad: "M'GANN NO!" He shouts as he tries to stop her but rock crushes the tiny man.

Everyone was in shock, well except for me cause that was awesome. To bad he wasn't real though.

Robin glares an Megan as she walks forward. "Don't know how things are done on Mars. But on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" He shouts with anger.

Megan: "You said you trust me." She says with a smirk.

Megan raised her hand and Robin turned to see the boulder levitate to reveal that the man was a robot. Everyone gathered around the broken robot.

Megan: "That's why I couldn't read his mind." She stated.

Wally then reached down and picked up a fake eye from the robot, "Cool. Souvenir." He flicked it into the air and then caught it.

Aqualad: "We should have had more faith in you." He said as he placed a hand on Megans shoulder.

Wally: "Yeah. You rocked this mission. Get it? Rocked, heh.

Robin: "Forget him, we're all just turbed you're on the team." He then turns to me, Aya, and Rose. "You three as well."

Megan: "Heh, thanks. Me too."

Aya: "I am glad we will be working together."

BL: "Thanks, I look forward to working with you all in the future."

 **/LINE\\\**

The team and RT gathered around a platform in the center of the control room and had the remains of the robot person all over it.

Aqualad: "It was clearly made to sabotage or destroy you."

RT: "Agreed."

Megan: "Is that why you wouldn't help us?"

RT: "No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve my problems for me."

Everyone turned toward RT after he said that.

Megan: "But if you're in danger . . . "

RT: "Consider this matter closed." RT turned and began to walk away after that.

Wally: "Batman, Aquaman, and Flash. They'd have jumped right in to fix things." He said with annoyance.

Robin: "Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need."

Wally: "Dude! Harsh."

RT: "And inaccurate." He says still walking away. "I have a heart, carbon steel alloy." He stops and turns around. "I also have exellent hearing."

Robin: "Heh, right. Sorry I'll strive to be more accurate."

Aqualad: "And more respectful." With that RT turned and walked down the hallway again.

Wally: "Speedy was so wrong . . ."

Robin: "This team thing . . . "

Aqualad: "Might just work out." The three of them speak as if they knew what the others would say and started to walk away.

BL: "Ok you three need to never do that again or so help me god I will-" ***DING*** "COOKIES!" I shout with joy as I fly over to the kitchen and pass Megan who was staring at Superboy for some reason.

I guess they were right, this team might be fun. As long as I don't kill off the planet. Speaking of which, I stop in the hallway and point my ring out and concentrate. A bright gray box appears in front of me. I quickly check the contents and after confirming it's there I put it back in my pocket dimension and continue towards the kitchen. I wonder what flavor the cookies are this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **5**

 **Ok so it seems that I forgot to give a good description of Mark so here is his Bio and a chapter. This chapter is also between episodes so it is going to be short, hope you enjoy.**

 **Name: Mark Ferris.**

 **Age: 10,013 years old.**

 **Planet of origin: Unknown**

 **Race/appearance: Human (Note: He is 50% human and 50% something else that will be revealed in later chapters, he also doesn't know he is only half human).**

 **Hair: Black as night and short.**

 **Skin: Pale, very pale.**

 **Eyes: Used to be bright blue but are now dark grey.**

 **Height: Can't think of an exact height so he is a bit taller than Robin.**

 **Civilian outfit: Black hoody with Black Lantern symbol on the shoulders, black jeans with white lines going down the sides, black shoes with white laces and bottoms, Black Lantern ring an his right index finger.**

 **Black Lantern uniform: Similar to other lanterns it is a one piece outfit that has the black Lantern symbol on his chest with white lines that go towards his arms and legs with a mask over his eyes and the ring is in the same spot.**

 **Items he keeps in his pocket dimension: Black Lantern and Mystery box.**

 **Things he likes: Cookies, killing off planets, having a good fight, people who have earned his trust, killing people, messing with others, and things that interest him.**

 **Things he doesn't like: People who attack him for no reason, people who try to hurt his friends, people who refuse to die, being denied food, and people who try to take his stuff.**

 **Little bit about his past: Has spent the past 10,000 years killing pretty much every planet he's been to, he doesn't age so he will always look the same. He became a Black Lantern after being stabbed and left for dead in a ditch, before becoming an official Black Lantern he had to kill every other alien species that wanted the power of a Black Lantern and consumed their hearts for power. There are people he has befriended over the years and some are even still alive.**

 **Special Skills: Can transfer wounds to himself, can alter a Lantern Ring, and is immune to telepathy (exept Rose).**

 **And there you go. Mark's Bio, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **/LINE\\\**

 **Mark pov**

I hate M _o_ unt Justice, I think to myself as I float around the control room waiting for something to happen.

Rose: _"You could always try to make some new friends, your mother would be happy."_

Mark: "But that's boring!" I wine "Besides I don't have any thing in common with them at all."

Rose: _"You are the same species."_

Mark: "Only with two of them, Robin and KF might be human, but Megan is a Martian, Kaldur is an Atlantian, and Superboy is . . . . . what is he again?"

Rose: _"He is half human and half Kriptonian."_

Mark: "See, nothing in common."

Rose: _"You could try you know."_

Mark: "Maybe later, I want something fun to happen for now."

Rose: _"You could always try going for a walk."_ She said with hope.

Mark: *sigh* "Fine, I'll go."

I float us down to the Zeta tubes and press a random location for it to take me to as my uniform turns into my hoody, jeans, and shoes, Rose jumps from my shoulder and goes into the vents. I put my hood up and walk through.

 **/LINE\\\**

 _Central_ _City 9:23 ESP_

I walk out of the Zeta tube as the light died down. I found myself in an alleyway with nobody around.

 ***CRASH***

 ***BANG***

I look towards the alleyway across from me and I see a small girl lying on the ground while a man stands over her holding a gun.

 **Little girl** **pov**

I role onto my back as blood runs down my arm I look at my father as he points his gun at me and smiles.

Father: "Say hi to your mother you little brat."

He squeezes the trigger and I close my eyes hearing the shot waiting for the pain. But it never came, I slowly open my eyes and stare in shock. Standing in front of my father was a boy dressed in black and a little white, he held my father's wrist having it pointing the shot gun at his shoulder which was a bloody mess. There were multiple bullet holes and ripped flesh just dangling there, the bone was also partially visible. I could only stare in shock as my father laughed.

 **/LINE\\\**

 **Mark pov**

I stood there and watched with an emotionless expression as the guy who just shot my shoulder laughed at me.

Guy: "You have got to be the dumbest person I've ever seen," he said between laughs "Here, I'll let you go fix up that wound of yours if you leave and tell no one if this," he points his gun at my heart "Or this round is going right here."

I look at this guy for a moment, before looking at the girl behind me. She was about a third my size and had black hair that went to her shoulders. She had on a bright blue t-shirt with red skull design on her chest, she also had black pants on and pink shoes with black laces. I see she was bleeding from her left arm, her bullet wound was raw and bleeding. Her cloths were filthy and torn, she was very skinny and I think I could see the outline of her ribs. I smile at her and turn around to look up at the guy.

Guy: "Well? Answer me or I'll have your heart match your shoulder."

Mark: "Oh! I have an even better idea!" I say with joy.

I slap the gun out of his hand and it lands behind me. I then punch the man in the nose and hear a satisfying **Crack** as he falls back ward.

I look at the small girl and walk towards her kneeling beside her as she stares at my almost healed shoulder and then at my face. She suddenly smiles wide at me.

Girl: "That was so cool!" She yelled with joy but then winced in pain.

I place a finger on her head and black energy covered her wounds. All her wounds started to disappear and then reappear on me, only to be healed.

Mark: "There you go, all better." I pat her head and walk out of the alleyway and begin to look around.

I make it about 20 feet before I hear someone running behind me. I turn to see who it is but I don't see anyone. I turn back around and start walking again. But once again I hear someone running behind me. I'm just gonna honor it for now.

I continued to walk till I realised that everyone was avoiding me.

Mark: "Why is everyone avoiding me?" I ask myself.

Girl: "It might have to do with all this red stuff on us."

I look down and see the little girl from before looking back up at me and smiling, though she is covered in even more blood than before for some reason. I also just notice that I'm also covered in blood.

Mark: "How are you covered in more blood than after I healed you."

Girl: "On don't worry it isn't mine." She says with pure innocence.

Mark: "Ok then why are you following me?"

Girl: "Well my family is kind of all gone so I was wondering if you wanted to be my new family. Cause you are kind of the only person I know at the moment and you helped me."

I think for a moment, family is like friends, so if I make her my family then I will have a friend and then Rose will stop bugging me about it. I smile as I think this and pick the girl up in my arms and hold her up in the air.

Mark: "Alright I'll be your new family, my name is Mark, what's yours?"

Girl: "My name is Nyx, it's nice to have a brother."

Mark: "Well, first things first. We need to find something to eat, and I know just the place."

 **/LINE\\\**

 **No pov**

Robin was walking through the control room on his way to the kitchen to get some food with KF, but was distracted when he heard the Zeta tube activate.

"Recognized, Black Lantern, C-0-1, and guest."

Robin raised his eye brow as Mark waked towards him, covered in blood while holding a small girl in his arms covered in blood as well. Mark holds up the girls in front of him as she clings to his arms with a smile on her face.

Mark: "I'm keeping this." He states then walks away.

Robin shrugged and then headed for the kitchen again, he had just walked in when he froze and realized what he had just saw. He runs over to Megan and has her call everyone to the control room except for Mark and the girl.

 **Mark pov**

I finally find my way to the kitchen after walking for so long, I take notice of the already made food just out on the counter. The first thing I grab for Nyx was the 15 decker sandwich that seemed to be mostly meat. I place the sandwich in front of her and grabs it in hand fulls and starts devouring it like there is no tomorrow. I smile as I look for more food. I pick up pancakes and sit next to Nyx as I eat.

Nyx: "Mark?"

Mark: "Yah?"

Nyx: "Can you tell me about your self?" She asked looking up at me with stars in her eyes.

Mark: "Sure, it all started with me getting stabbed and left in a ditch. . . "

 **/LINE\\\**

 **With the rest of the team No pov**

Aya: "Wait you saw Mark do what!?" Aya asked in shock as everyone else was equally shocked by the news.

Robin: "I said I saw Mark Covered in blood with an honest to god smile on his face as he held up an equally blood little girl who seemed to be extremely happy clinging to his arms. He then say's to me 'I'm keeping this.' and then just walks away."

KF: "And you didn't try to stop him!?"

Robin: "What was I supposed to do? I couldn't exactly just take her from him."

KF: "When who knows what he's doing to her right now?"

Megan: "Why don't we just get her when he isn't around, put her to sleep, and bring her back to her family before Mark even realizes what happens?

Aya: "That seems like our only option right now. I mean we can't keep a little girl here."

Superboy: "Then let's go, no point in waiting around." He starts walking towards the kitchen with te rest of the team behind him.

 **Back in the kitchen**

Mark: "So then after I ripped his chest open blood started flying all over the place, I grabbed his heart and ate it right in front of him just before he died."

Nyx looked at me with absolute joy as I told her my past.

Nyx: "I wanna be just like you, killing people and doing what ever I want."

Mark: I smile and pat her on the head. "Maybe, could you wait here for a minute?"

Nyx: "Sure!" She says excitedly.

Mark: I smile and walk down the hallway. Ok, think what could I do to make her my official sister? I could rewrite her DNA to match mine, it isn't to hard to do that. I could give her a special Lantern Ring, but what color would that be? I think red suits her best, I'll just have to get rid of the side effects of it. I'll just do both I guess, I turn back towards the kitchen.

Mark: "Nyx, I have a surprise for yo-" I stop seeing that only Rose was in the kitchen. "Rose where did the little girl I left in here go?"

Rose: _"Oh, the others came in and took her. Said something about reuniting her with her family I think."_

Mark: "Wait I'm her only family now so that means. . . ." My eyes widen is shock.

 **With the team**

The team freezes as they hear an ungodly roar come from the direction of the kitchen.

KF: "Um what was that?"

Robin: "I don't know but we should probably hurry and get her out of hear before she wakes up."

Megan: "Um, guys." She says in worry as she points down the hallway.

The team looks and sees a rapidly expanding shadow covering all the lights as it got closer. Aya quickly makes a bubble around the team just as the shadows reach the room, the green bubble now being the only source of light in the room. Ten spikes suddenly pierce through the bubble and start to pull it apart, Aya struggles to keep it together but looks up and her eyes widen in horror, looking down at her was large dragon like creature with a large set of wings and had 4 arms, two of which were pulling the bubble apart. The dragon had a long neck covered in armor as well as the rest of the body, it's lower half seemed to be a long tail tail made of shadows. It roared as the other two hands ripped through the bubble and finally pulled it apart, sending the room back into darkness. Before anyone could even react they were all knocked unconscious by an invisible force.

 **Back in the Kitchen**

I watched the hallway waiting for one of my constructs to return with Nyx. Don't these heroes know that I'm looking out for Nyx? I mean I told that Robin guy, he didn't say anything, but I told him.

Rose: _"So how was your walk?"_

I explain what happened while I was out, not taking my eyes off the hallway. Rose was shocked, she started yelling about how it wasn't right to do that to a child and what she would do to him if he was still alive. Suddenly all the lights in the room flicker and my dragon construct appears with a tired Nyx in it's out stretched hand. I pick her up and the dragon disappears along with the other all around the base. Rose hops onto my shoulder and stares at Nyx.

Nyx: She looks up at me with a tired smile, "You didn't tell me you had a dragon." *Yawn*

Mark: "Well if you want I might teach you how to do that someday." I smirk

Nyx: "Really?" She says with hope.

Mark: "Yup, now lets go to our room, I'm tired and I have to talk to the team tomorrow about not playing with people while they try to sleep, I mean seriously I barely see them do anything as it is." I walk into the control room and see the team lying on the ground being lazy. "See what I mean, first they take Nyx for no reason, then fall asleep and just leave her alone? Man, they really need to learn to be better people."

After that I walk to my room in the base and go to sleep with Nyx by my side and Rose on her bed she made by the head board.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter** **6**

 **Hello again everybody and welcome to my latest chapter of Young Justice Black Lantern. I will be responding to reviews in chapters now. Also thank you all for liking my story.**

 **Before I continue, I noticed something while watching this and the next episode, the dates don't make sense. While the June 19th to June 22nd makes sense the August part is confusing. When Batman talks to the team about the mission it is August 4th, over a week since the mission, why wait so long? I figured that it was to let the team rest from the mission but on the next episode the date is August 3rd. So unless they invented time travel or a year has passed, someone messed up.**

 **Last thing I swear, Nyx will not be staying in the story, sorry for anyone who wanted her to stay, I would like to point out Mark still acts like a child so he couldn't help raise her at all. If enough people actually want Nyx back in the story I'll bring her back or make an alternate thing with her, but she will no longer be in this story.**

 **Guest : I'm glad you liked the bio. Also don't worry Nyx is only a temporary thing as you are about to see, but I put her in there to show that** **Mark not only has no idea about any Earth culture but that** **he also to show that he is changing, just a little bit. But mostly to show he can easily take down the team, also don't worry about Nyx, she won't be sticking around.** **Oh and yes Mark will be slapping the team around soon enough.**

 **Chaos Sorcerer : ****I'm glad** **you like my story, to answer your questions. The box is going to be a big surprise in the future so be ready,** **yes Mark will eventually say he killed planets in front of everyone but as of right now only 5 people on earth know about it and that's Hal, John, Aya, Rose, and Carol, Mark will definitely** **keep on trumping the team. Glad you enjoy my story.**

 **DoctorWhoXX :** **Yes, yes she is.**

 **Daniel : Thanks.**

 **Perseus12 : Thanks.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

 **Carol pov**

After a LONG conversation with my son I had finally convinced him that he couldn't just take a girl from the streets and keep her. It took hours to convince him till I finally got him to see reason. Nyx was going to be sent to a nice foster home and have her memory of yesterday's and other bad memories erased from her mind courtesy of Martian Manhunter. After taking care of her Mark (civilian outfit) and I returned to Mount Justice to see the team still passed out on the ground. I turn towards Mark.

I turn towards my son, "What exactly did you do to them?" I ask as I see him put his hands behind his head and walks towards his team. "I didn't do anything, I found them like this yesterday." I sigh as I follow him, "Lets move them to the kitchen for now and we can go from there." Mark then brings all of the team into the kitchen. Now all that was left was to come up with a believable story to convince them.

 **Mark pov**

Today was horrible. First I got lectured by mom about how I can't just take in people from off the streets, I had to leave Nyx in something called a foster home and most likely never see her again, and now I have to carry everyone to the kitchen. After carrying everyone to the kitchen I had Rose wipe there memories so I wouldn't have to deal with them. Soon they would all start to wake up and mom, Rose, and I put our plan into action.

But first, I pull out a black marker and grin.

 **/LINE\\\**

So after mom explained that the team had been knocked out from a power surge in the control room knocking everyone out, everything went back to normal. Well, except for Wally who some how got multiple cat drawings all over his face and suit, in permenat marker no less. Enough to say everyone got a good laugh out of it.

As the team goes back to what they were doing, I stand in the center of the control room with mom, we wait for everyone to leave. Once everyone else is gone my mother looks at me and lets out a sigh. "Mark, please don't do that again. Ok?" She says with that look she gives me when I do something wrong but she isn't mad with a smile look of hers. I cross my arms "Fine." I say with annoyance.

"Good," She says "now behave, I have monitor duty so I won't be around for a while." She pats my head and walks through the Zeta tube.

I sigh and walk towards the kitchen, maybe something was happening there.

It took me forever to find the kitchen again, like 3 hours, I should really make a map of this place. When I arrive I'm greeted with the most heavenly sight, a tray of freshly made cookies. I look around to see if anyone else was around, upon seeing it's only me I make my way over to the tasty treats. I reach for the cookies but just as I'm about to grab one it moves slightly out of my reach. I reach for it again before once again it moves out of my reach, this was getting annoying, did these cookies not want to be eaten?

"Come here you, I just want to devour you and your friends." I say to the cookies as I dive for them but they float above me and I crash over the counter. I stand up but I can't see anything, my vision is blocked by a silver metal, I grab the metal and rip it in half while looking for the cookies. I spot them floating down the hallway that leads to the bio ship. I towards the cookies again, but once again, IT FLIES OUT OF MY REACH!

"THAT'S IT!" I shout and ignite my ring getting into uniform. "I'M GOING TO EXTINGUISH YOUR EXISTENCE!" I shoot after the sugary sweets from above.

 **/LINE\\\**

 **With the team at the bio ship**

Everyone was waiting for Rose to get Mark to show up, everyone was starting to get impatient but Rose quickly got everyone into the bio ship and had Miss M. get ready for take off.

"What about Mark." Asked Megan as she was about to enter the ship. _"Don't worry"_ Rose said telepathically to Miss M. _"Just be ready"_ Megan looks at Rose who's horns were glowing red, before she could ask what she meant a tray of cookies floats into the bio ship confusing everyone till an in uniform Mark crashes into the ship and starts to devour the cookies and the tray. _"We can go now"_ The ship then takes off towards Santa Prisca.

 **Mark pov**

I finally got the cookies and I had just finished eating the tray which had some flavor still on it. I look up and notice I'm inside the bio ship, how did I get here? I look over and see the team starring at me. "What?" I ask wondering what they were looking at, do I have something on my face, OH MY GOD THERE"S SOMETHING ON MY, oh wait that's my mask, never mind.

Another brief moment of silence before KF decided to speak. "Dude you just ate a metal tray." I stare at him for a moment, "Your point being?" KF looks like he's about to say something but sighs, "Never mind." "Ok." I say as Rose hops up on my shoulder. "So where are we going?"

"Santa Prisca." Says Aya who smiles at me. I look at her with a blank stare ". . . . You say that like it's supposed to mean or explain anything."

"Right, let me explain then."

 **One explanation later**

"And that's why we're going there." Finishes Aya who is pointing at a chart made of green light, which is surrounded by multiple other floating charts. I stroke my nonexistent beard, "So there are going to be people to fight?" I ask with joy.

She sighs, "No this is a stealth mission, we will most likely not be fighting anybody." She said in a relived tone. I stare at Aya in confusion, if we aren't killing anyone then why am I here? "Well you have fun with that." I walk over and sit in a chair that grows from the ship. "Aren't you going to help?" I hear Megan ask as I look out the window. "Maybe, wake me when we get there." I say and close my eyes.

"Don't worry," KF says to Megan "I'll always be there for you." I open one eye and make a small spider construct and place it on Kid Flashes neck, he shrieks and starts to frantically try and remove the spider as I make it move around on him. I smirk and close my eye again.

 **/LINE\\\**

I wake up to Rose telling me to get ready. I stand up and see Aya looking at me with her hand out. "If you wouldn't mind?" She says happily. I wave my hand over her ring and her outfit changes from white and green to black and dark grey (only the outfit changed). "Thank you."

"No prob, Rose you stay here for now." She hops from my shoulder as Aya and I get ready to drop with Aqualad.

"Drop zone A in 30." Says Megan as Aya and I stand next to Aqualad who stands up and his chair melt into the ship, he then presses a button on his belt causing his red shirt thing to change black.

"Ready." He says in a serious tone.

"Putting bio ship in camouflage mode"

As we approach the island a hole opens in the floor of the ship and the three of us jump into the water, the lantern energy glowed around Aya and I allowing us to breath underwater. We glided through the water till we came across a large net which Aqualad sliced through with his swords. We swam towards the surface and onto the beach with it raining towards a missile launcher. Aqualad runs over to a black box while Aya and I float behind him, he kneels down and puts a cylinder like device on the box which causes a blinking light to stay on.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched." He said over the coms. "Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in."

We enter the forest and and run towards a cliff. On are way there I remember something I wanted to ask Aqualad. "So Aqualad, your from Atlantis right?" I say as we head towards a cliff. "Yes,why do you ask?"

"Well I noticed that your weapons are able to make things like our rings can and I was wondering if, maybe, I could visit next time you go, and possibly learn about it?" I say smiling with hope. "You wish to learn Atlantian sorcery?" He says a bit surprised.

"Yes, but I also want to know more about your magic, we can discus this later if you wish."

"Yes, for now we need to focus on the mission at hand."

We arrive at the base of the cliff, I make a rectangular platform to carry Aqualad. Aya and I start to fly up and bring Aqualad up with me.

Aqualad starts to talk to the ear piece, which I learned wasn't candy after eating it, "Head for the factory. I'll track you GPS and we'll rondezview ASAP."

I put Aqualad down and we start to head towards the rest of the team. "Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared. See if you're being tracked." He says over his com we make our way through the forest I stop for a moment spotting something nearby. "You guy's go on ahead I think I see something."

"Stay hidden." Aya says as she flies after Aqualad.

I float over to a large tree with a guy in a red and black outfit dangling upside down by a rope around his ankle. "You!" Th mane say's with anger. "Release me at once, the sublime master claimed your factory in combat, therefor you are no longer welcome here." I walk around the cloaked man looking over them looking for what I want. "You will release me this instant or I will kill you and bring your head to to the sublime master as a trophy, and I will be rewarded for having killed one of the pests of this island you-"

"Be silent" I plunge my hand into his chest and cover his mouth with my other hand to muffle the screams so I don't alarm anyone. I use my ring to keep him alive as I replace the damaged areas with artificial veins and other necessities. I then start to slowly pull out his heart. "Be honored." I say in a calm tone "Your death will be held out longer than any other mortal creature I have killed." The cultist tries to scream but it is muffled by my hand. Vein after vein starts to snap, making it easier to pull his heart out, he tries to scream louder but it is only muffled by my hand, not even Superboy would be able to hear him. Finally I rip the rest of his heart from his chest and hold the still beating heart in front of him. I take a large bite from the heart as the man tries to free himself but to no avail. Once I finish I can't help but grin. Human hearts were so tasty. I look at the cultist as he tries to remove my hand, but freezes up as I remove the constructs from his body that I used to prolong his life, he falls limp as the blood starts to flow out of his body. I release him and the body hangs upside down in the tree. I walk back towards the teams location. I stop and look down realizing I'm covered in blood, I clench my fist and all the blood floats into my mouth. "God I love a midnight snack."

 **/LINE\\\**

I arrive to see the team finish tying up more cultists and some others. I stand next to Aya. I look over at the team. "I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the cult of the Kobra." Said Robin as I try to think of a better name for the group, I mean come on, Kobra? The hell kinda name is that? Why not Viper Clan? That sounds better to me but what does the immortal 10,013 year old know? "I am certain Batman would have mentioned it If he knew a dangerous extremist Was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation."

"Agreed. And since there's clearly no love lost Between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats, and we'll be home in time-" "These cultists aren't on Venom. Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why." Said Robin cutting off KF

"Until you know why?" He says with annoyance. Robin responds equally annoyed "This team needs a leader."

"And it's you? Dude, you're a 13-year-old Kid Who ducked out on us without a word."

"Ha ha! And you're a mature 15? You blew our cover first chance you got."

Miss M turns toward Superboy "Don't you want to lead?" Superboy scoffs then looks at Megan "You?" "After the mister Twister fiasco?" She says in a seemingly sarcastic tone. "You did all right." He says causing Megan to turn her head and blush, she then looks up at me and Aya. "What about you two?" Aya raises her hands, "I'm only a part time member so that wouldn't work out." She then rubs the back of her head. I look at Megan, "I don't really see the point in leading. Also I don't think anyone on this team would agree my choices." I say as I sit and wait for KF and Robin to finish arguing.

"Yeah? You don't even have super powers!"

"Neither does Batman!"

"Duh, you're not Batman."

"Duh, closest thing we've got."

Before more can be said, laughter fills the area "Such clever ninos." says a man with a black and white mask over his face. "But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest. Get you into the factory via my secret entrance." "There is a secret entrance." Says Megan as she kneels in front of the man. "But he's also hiding something." Her eyes start to glow white.

"Ah, ah, ah, chica." He say's smiling "Bane is not that easy." So his name is Bane, what the hell kind of a name is that? Miss M. groans in annoyance. "He's mentally reciting futbol scores en espanol. This could take a while."

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

I look towards Aqualad and he nods, I make a blade construct and slice the ropes off, purposely almost hitting him. After being freed we follow Bane, he leads us towards a cliff. We all walk towards the edge and Robin pulls out binoculars to see the factory down below."Look at all that product." Says Robin, "A buy is going down. But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then-""We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad cuts him off.

"Just what I was thinking." Said KF trying to look all smug like.

I chuckle a bit at this, Aya looks at me confused, I lean in and whisper "Kid Flash, thinking." Aya started to chuckle with me.

"Yeah, you're the thinker." Says Robin in a mocking tone, "Sarcasm? Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers."

*Whispers to Aya* "If I decide to kill anyone on the team, he's first."

Bane grunts and we all look at him move a large boulder out from in front of a concealed cave. "Answers are this way." He motions us forward and starts to walk down the cave. "So, now el luchador is our leader?" Asks KF in an annoyed tone. Robin walks forward and punches his shoulder as we all follow Bane down the cave. We reach a large metal door, Bane walks up to it and presses his finger on a scanner. After a few seconds the light turns from red to green and it unlocks. Robin and Bane look through.

"All clear." Says Robin and he runs inside. Before I could enter Aya grabs my shoulder holding me back, she pulls me away from everyone else. I raise and eyebrow, "Mark, I think you should stay and watch the exit." She said sounding nervous. "Why?" "Um, well, you might be able to fight someone if you stay."

"Yah fighting weak guards really sounds like-" "You can kill as many of them as you want." "The best idea ever!" The moment she said those beautiful words my ring started to pulse and the energy pulsed in anticipation. Aya followed after the team and I turned towards where we came from. Not long later I hear voices start to come closer, I smile as black energy spreads throughout the cave. Time for some fun.

 **/LINE\\\**

Three Kobra followers walked down the cave with their gun pointed forward with the lights on. Unknown to them the entrance the cave started to close up with shadows. "How did we miss this cave before?" Said one of the followers. "I know right? Frank what do you think?" No response came from Frank, both the other followers turn towards their friend who was standing there with a shocked expression. "Frank, you alright?" Before anything else could happen a large scaly hand ripped through Franks chest with his heart in hand, blood splattered allover the caves wall. The hand then pulled it self out of the chest and the two followers where shocked to see a large snake dragon hybrid that had 4 arms and seemed to be made of black light (dragon from last chapter). Two of its arms pin the followers to the wall and I walk towards the nearest one, a black scythe in my hand. I slowly drag the blade across the mans chest, he writhes in pain as I cover his mouth with a construct. Blood starts to flow out of his wound like, oh what's it called again? A river? Yah, let's go with that.

I slice through the man with precision, cutting through everything except for the heart. My pet grabbed the heart and held it with the other one, I turn towards the last follower and my pet growls at the struggling man. I look at my pet and I nod. Each of its arms grab a limb and start to pull it tears off his arms and then his legs, his body falls towards the ground but I slice it open and grab the heart, the other two are put in front of me as my pet disappears. I grin and start to munch on the hearts. I lick my lips as the blood flows from the still beating heart drips from my mouth as I bit piece by piece. I look at all the blood around the room, I raise my ring and all the blood flies towards me and then forms into a ball which I then proceed to drink it in one go. "I wonder what the others are up to." I turn back towards the way I came and start to walk.

As I walk I can't help but wonder why these guys went down a strange cave for no reason, is something burning? Before I can think on this further a warm feeling behind me draws my attention. As I turn I'm suddenly covered in fire and my blood starts to boil, my skin turns black as it burns.

 **No pov**

The Kobra follower smirked as he put down the flame thrower, he had expected more of a challenge from the Black Lantern. He starts to head towards the entrance of the cave.

 **"With blood and rage of crimson red,**

The goon turns around looking at where the voice had come from, the only other person here was burning in a pile on the floor so he looked around more, not noticing the fire spread across the cave floor.

 **Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead,**

The goon turned towards the fire as it started to turn from a bright orange, to a dark blood red. the body of the Black Lantern started to rise, still covered in fire it stumbled a bit but managed to balance itself. Its eyes open and are pure red and a demonic grin spreads across its face.

 **Together with our hellish hate,**

The goon launches more fire in an attempt to kill this thing, seeing the fire only burn brighter, he pulls out his gun and starts to shoot at what seemed to be a demon. It moved towards the goon as the fire started to condense onto the demon, making a black and red outfit start to appear.

 **We'll burn you all,**

The fire dies down and reveals the Black Lantern fully healed, only his outfit had changed, it was the same only the color had changed. The arms and shoulder area were still black as well as bellow the knees, but the rest of it was blood red with a black line going down the center. One other key difference was a new symbol below the first one, it was a circle with a smaller circle inside it that was between to lines that go up two thirds of the circle then go at an angle and then up again. Almost like bull horns. His eyes open and his grin still present.

 **That is your fate!"**

The Black and Red Lantern walks forward as fire burns from his eyes. "I really must say, it's been a long time since I've used more than one ring." He says as the red and black rings on his right hand start to glow. "So, I'm going to be fair, and give 5 seconds to make piece with what ever you believe in." "Y-y-you really think I'm afraid of-" Before he can finish a large war hammer smashes into his head and causing him to crash into the side of the wall. He grabs the goon by the neck and lifts him off the ground slightly choking him as blood pored down the side of his head. "I wasn't asking if you were afraid of me." A blade seemingly made of fire pierces through his heart and goes into the wall. "I wanted to be nice but now I see none of you will ever try and repent, so." He removes the blade and it disappears, the body falling to the ground, dead. "I'm gonna go see what the rest of you can offer for a fight." His body burst into flames as Mark walks back to where he was asked to stay.

 **Mark pov**

Once I arrived I opened the door and saw the team running towards me from goons and a VERY buff dude who seemed to buff for his own good. I change the red to a black on my outfit, I launch myself at the guy and punch him away from the Suberboy who was keeping the behemoth at bay, I crash into him and launch him through a wall. I quickly grab Superboy and him into the cave and close the door behind me. "So, how did it go?" Everyone starts to run down the cave as Megan, Aya, and I fly behind them. Before they can answer there is a loud crash from behind us and bullets start to come from behind us as well.

"Superboy, the support beams!" Yells Aqualad. Superboy them punches the support beams causing the tunnel to cave in on itself. We keep running till it stops and it's pitch black till Aqualad cracks a red glow stick allowing us to see one another. Everyone is standing except for Robin who was sitting in front of the collapsed portion of the cave. "How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" He said in a defeated kind of tone. "You do have the most experience." Said Aqualad, "Perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new, and a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others To play parts in an unknown plan."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands!" Says Robin in annoyance before looking down. He than responds in a seemingly defeated tone. "Who am I kidding? You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can." "Please!" Says KF. "I can run circles-" "- wally, come on. You know he's the one. We all do."

"Hello, Megan!" She exclaims as if just realizing it. "It's so obvious."

"Could have told you." Replied Suberboy in a calm tone.

Aya nodded, "It was obvious from the start."

"Wait, was he not already the leader?" I ask with slight confusion.

Everybody turns to look at KF who then shrugged and put his hands on his hips. "Ok." He said with a smile.

"Then I accept the burden, " Says Aqualad as he walks toward Robin and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon." Robin nods with a smile. Alright good to know my present will still be delivered to the right person, I think.

"All right." Says Aqualad "Our first priority is Preventing that shipment from leaving this island." "Funny." Says Robin with a smirk. "I had the same thought." We all started to move down the cave towards the exit, I turn towards the team. "So what did you guys find out anyway?" Aya looks up at me "We discovered that the villain Sportsmaster supplied Kobra with a combination of Venom and another formula called blockbuster. This formula makes whoever takes it superstrong, 3 times stronger than just Venom by itself."

Robin decided to pitch in. "So Sportsmaster is the supplier/buyer. But it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula Or to get Kobra to do his dirty work." KF also decided to add on "And neither of them have the chops to bond blockbuster with Venom. That took some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression is tip of the iceberg."Said Aqualad as we come to a stop. Bane walks in front of the cave entrance dropping a venom injector to the ground, one of many. "Halt, ninos." He said smirking. "I'm feeling explosive." A loud beeping from above us catches the groups attention, we all look up and see the roof of the cave covered in explosives. "You betrayed us. Why?" Questioned Aqualad. "Duh." I respond. "Cause he's the bad guy. Did any of you actually expect this not to happen?" Everyone decided that the cave walls were very interesting all of a sudden while looking embarrassed. "Just forget I said anything."

"If your done, it's because I want my factory back." Replied Bane in a smug tone. "So I forced you into a situation Where you would either take down my enemies or die trying." I tried to hold in my laughs at this, him, killing me? It took everything I had not to burst out laughing. "If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come To avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside," He raise the detonator up, a blur zooms by me towards Bane. "should have the same effect." He brings his thumb down on air as KF stand behind him with the detonator in hand. "With what? This trigger thingy?"

Bane goes to punch KF but a a black chain wraps around Bane and holds him suspended in the air. Bane looks around confused before spotting me with the chain in hand, Aya quickly flies over with a war hammer and hits bane high into the air. "Hey Superboy, you're up." Superboy grins and stands bellow where Bane will land. Once the falling villain gets close enough, Superboy knocks him out cold with a single punch. We then secure him and start to plan what are next move will be. I clench the area over my heart in slight pain, it soon fades, but we need to wrap this up soon.

 **/LINE\\\**

As soon as we arrived back at the factory the plan went into action, the others went to do there part while Aya and I take out the Kobra followers moving the Kobra Venom. As the the followers are about to move the last crate a green blade slices through it, causing the injectors to fly all over the place. "So can I ask you a question?" Asks Aya as she pushes the followers together with a construct.

"You just did." I state while destroying the Kobra Venom.

"No I mean can I ask you 2 questions?."

"That's your second question."

"Can I ask you a question after another question." She starts to say with annoyance.

"Why do you keep answering your own questions?"

"JUST LET ME ASK YOU A QUESTION!" She yells in anger.

"Ok fine what?" I turn towards her.

What's with the new symbol on your outfit?" She asks looking away from the followers. Unknown to us the soldiers were pushed together with multiple injectors of Kobra Venom beneath them. As I tried to explain that the symbol was just a thing I was trying, one of the followers silently got the other followers to notice the Kobra Venom. Each of them picked one up and nodded. The 9 followers each inject themselves with the chemical enhancer, Each one growing triple in size and parts of their skin ripping to reveal muscle. Aya and I look over as her construct shatters, the 9 new overly ripped followers charged at us.

Aya was about to fight but looks up slightly before saying the team needs her and flies away. Did she just leave me to fight 9 supercharged henchmen? I sigh, of course she did. I turn towards the group. "Alright so who's up for a round of-" ***** **WHAM*** One of the brutes, I'm calling them brutes now, punches me through a wall of the factory and crashing into a large metal machine. "Well, that hurt." I wheeze as my lung heals itself. I try to stand but another one of the brutes punches me through the machine. "Ok, you guys are really starting to get on my-" ***WHAM*** "If you would just-" ***WHAM*** "Ok now I'm starting to-" ***WHAM*** And there go my vocal chords. As they keep hitting me I close my eyes as I feel the familiar presence of him, The Butcher. Everything around me turns black, I look up and see the demonic red bull standing in front of me, the area behind it turning red. "If you wanted to talk all you had to do was ask." I say as I look around my mind start to turn from black to red.

The Butcher snorts a response. "Yah I guess I have gotten sloppy over time." ***Snort*** "Now there is no need for that." ***SNORT*** My eyes narrow at the demonic bull, "You want proof? I'll give you proof." I can almost see a smile on the bulls face as he charges at me, I open my arms as he turns into a beam of red light. My mindscape turning all red except for a small black portion.

 **No pov**

Marks eyes shoot open and a wave of red fire that causes the brutes to fly away from him. he pulls himself from the crater and his outfit turns red again. Red glowing armor appears around him and he now had glowing demonic bull horns on his head similar to the Red Lantern symbol. A fist of a brute hits him across the face and a shock wave pushes back most of the machines around them. The brutes eyes widen as he sees Mark hadn't moved. Marks head slowly turns towards the brute, his eyes burning with literal fire and a sadistic grin on his face.

The brute tries to punch Mark again but to all the brutes surprise, Mark caught it with ease. He twists the arm and a sickening crack causes the others to flinch and step back in fear. Before he even has time to scream in pain, Mark rips the heart from the brutes chest and the body bursts into flames, and then turns to ashes. He cracks his knuckles before looking back at the others, then asked in the most horrifying demonic voice that shook the brutes to their core, **"Who's next?"**

 **5 minutes of ungodly bloodshed later**

"By the scythe, these hearts tasted horrible." Mark set the hearts of the brutes on fire, all the chemicals made them taste horrible to him. "Now, here comes the worst part." Mark grabs the Red Lantern ring and sigh. "I hate this." He pull the ring off falls to the ground as his blood and heart are now missing, the Black ring regenerating them as fast as it can. The red ring floats from Marks hands and disappears in a black light back to Marks pocket dimension. Mark keeps himself from screaming as not to alarm the team. "I doubt the cuts and bruises will heal in time." "Ring power at 0.9% Switching to power save mode." Says the female voice of the ring. "Ugh." He groans as his heart grows back fully, "The lack of all my blood will be a problem." His Lantern outfit disappears and is replaced with his civilian outfit.

He stands up a bit wobbly, and walks out of the burring factory towards the team, when he arrived Mark spots Robin talking to Aqualad. "We picked the right guy to lead." Says Robin in a seemingly happy tone "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." He laughs before noticing Mark limping and clutching his left arm and mostly covered in blood. Robin stares in shock, the others soon noticing Mark as well. "Hey guys, and galls. mind giving my a hand?" Asks Mark with a smile before he coughs and blood flows from his mouth before he falls to the ground and passes out, the team rushes towards him.

 **/LINE\\\**

 **Mount Justice**

"A simple recon mission, observe and report." States Batman in a very angry tone to the team who were lined up in a line as Batman was chewing them out, minus Mark who was still recovering from last nights events. "You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then, Good job for the most part." He said in a slightly approving tone. Shocking the team. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character." The team smiles and look at each other. "However, you should all aware of one mistake that I will not tolerate again." He said getting even more serious. "You are a team, that means you work together, you don't just leave someone to go at it alone.

 **Medical wing/room**

Mark lay in a medical bed wrapped in bandages and slowly recovering, Rose had curled up on his chest and was sleeping. Carol had spent most of her time watching Mark, she had just finished rigging the heart monitor to read a regular heart beat, she pat Mark on the head and gave a sad smile before leaving the room. Unknown to all, Marks Black ring was blinking. "Warning," A female voice said from the ring. "Ring power level has now reached 0.5%. Emergency Protocol 01 activated, please standby, please standby, please standby, please- response detected arrival in 19 hours 37 minutes and 23 seconds."


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ THIS**

 **Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with some personal matters. I am posting this chapter because I don't want you all to think I stopped with this story, but this story won't be getting updated as often as before and I'm sorry for that,**

 **I have not stopped working on my stories**

 **I have also been having some trouble with writing cause the main source of me watching Young Justice took it down a while ago, so I have to either find another source to get all the info I need, or divert from the cannon story and try to do something else, (to those who actually know about it) I might try something like a Young Justice version of The Blackest Night but a bit different. ****So yeah, one of the two.**

 **While I was writing the chapter I had to change it 3 times till it finally started to work, I think, once I got into a rhythm it seemed to work, I had to make it short because of my lack of information.**

 **Anyway, I hope that you all will continue to read my story, thank you all.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter** **7**

It was the middle of the night, the sky was full of stars, the creatures of the night were going about their usual business, and the inhabitants were a peacefully asleep. But there was something different this time, something was racing towards the planet and was now visible in the sky, it would go unnoticed unless you actually tried to see it. It appeared to be a comet, only instead of a bright white, it was a black. Tendrils of darkness trailed behind it as it headed for the surface of the planet, or more specifically, Mount Justice.

As the comet drew closer, smaller comets seemed to break off and speed towards the base, once there they simply pass through the walls, several of them gather in the main control room before shooting off down the hallways.

After a few minutes one of the orbs flies past the door to the medical wing but then stops and flies back to look inside, it spots Mark and flies over to him. The other orbs gather together before is spreads over Mark, seemingly covering him from head to toe.

 **Marks Mindscape**

Inside the mind of Mark, is what appeared to be a city in ruins, skyscrapers with missing sections covered the area, scattered black fires burned all over, and large cracks in the ground with black energy poring out from them covered the ground. If anyone with psychic powers saw this, they would be horrified and assume he was either insane or broken beyond help.

Mark was laying on top of the tallest building, the top being a large crater, as the dark orb descended towards him, his eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet. His ring lit up for a moment before his eyes widened once he saw the orb. "It's you." He said in shock.

A feminine laugh came from the orb, "It has been a while but I am not here for a visit. It's time for you to wake up." The orb shot into him and the world around them faded.

 **Real world**

The energy around Mark flows into his ring as he bolt up right and was gasping, "Ring at 100% power." Said the ring.

Mark rubbed his head and then gasped, "Oh my god!" He said in shock, "I need to eat something!" He says as he jumps out of the bed and runs towards the kitchen in search of food. He makes his way over to the fridge and rips off the door, he then grabs what ever food is closest to him before eating it. He was halfway through eating a raw stake when he stopped, he turned his head to the left and saw Miss Martian looking at him slightly shocked. Mark then swallowed the rest of the stake whole. "Hey Megan. What's up?" He said in an innocent tone.

"Your okay!" She shouts with joy before flying over to him. "The rest of the team and I were so worried about you."

Mark looks confused, "Why? What happened?" He asked as he moved towards Megan, who then explained what happened since he passed out. As she explained Mark started to eat of a bowl of popcorn that seemed to appear out of nowhere. As she finished, Mark had a curious expression, "Okay, so that's what happened after I passed out, I mostly want to remember the dream I had while I was out."

Megan looked a bit sad, "If you weren't immune to my telepathy then I could have helped with that." She then gained a thoughtful expression, "Oh I know! I heard once that sometimes you can remember something by eating a certain food." Marks eyes widened and seemed to literally sparkle with excitement.

"I have never been more willing to do something since I found out what an all you can eat buffet was." He said happily as they both went towards the fridge, Mark had seemingly eaten almost everything, so they both got into their civilian outfits and enter the zeta tube.

Once they exit the zeta tube the pair arrive in Star City, the two then start to search for a somewhere to help Mark Remember his dream, unfortunately none of the nearby places were any help. After about an hour the two were starting to head back but stopped when they came across a Bar. Mark not knowing what it was decided to investigate while Megan kept walking. He entered the bar but was met with 3 very drunk looking bikers (No offence to any biker who reads this, I just so happen to see a biker on tv as I wrote this). "What's wrong kid? You lost or something?" Mark looked at them for a moment before grinning and closing the door behind him.

From the outside of the bar all that could be heard were screams, glass breaking, the sound or ripping flesh, and stuff breaking. Once the noise stops, Mark walks out of the building with a bottle in his hand while he licked the last of the blood off his face.

 **Mark pov**

Nothing beats a quick snack, I hold up the bottle and examine it, I'm not sure what alcohol is, but it sound flammable. I stick it in my pocket dimension for later, might come in handy, I quickly run and catch up to Megan who hadn't even noticed I was gone yet. We went back to the zeta tubes and head back, but once I exit, I notice something was different about the cave. The first thing I noticed was that Superboy and Aqualad were fighting several large creatures seemingly made of black fire, I didn't make those.

They resembled large earth tigers, only difference being that they were three times the normal size, seemingly made of black fire, and had large stones protruding from all over them like armor. I watch as Megan joined the fray, she flung some of them back but they immediately got back up and charged back at the team, I move towards the kitchen to see what we had left for food. I open manage to find some more popcorn and I start to make it, I look back at the others, they seemed to be doing alright, aside from Superboy who was having a bit of trouble.

Once the popcorn is finished I sit at the counter and reach for a hand full to eat, but just as I'm about to grab some, one of those creatures knocks the bowl over and it falls to the floor. I look down at it, thankfully not to much had fallen out, but before I could reach it another one of the creatures stepped on the bowl crushing the popcorn. I could feel something inside me snap.

 **No pov**

Mark slammed his hands on the counter gaining everyone's attention, a shadow was over his face making it impossible to see his expression, the beasts snarled before leaping at the new target. Mark looked up at them with a death glare and let out a loud roar before large clawed hands made of black light appeared around his hands. He jumped over the counter and grabbed the two of the closest creatures by their necks and then smashed them into the ground, his claws sliced through the beast like warm butter. Not a moment later he appeared in front of another one, it had no time to react as Mark ripped it in half, a large stone shard sailed past Marks head. Mark turned to face the creature who had launched it at him.

The creature, now realizing its mistake, took a few steps back before several large spears impaled the beast, Mark was a blur to his team mates as he killed one beast after the other without mercy. Aqualad however noticed that the creatures he defeated seemingly turned into shadows and started to come together. His eyes widened in realization and was about to call out to Mark but it was too late as he had just killed the last one.

All the shadows converged into a single form, while it still resembled the tigers it was MUCH larger. Mark looked up at the tiger but only snarled at it, he let out roar before his constructs faded, his eyes burned with his own black fire but it had a red tint to it. Marks dragon once again materialized behind him before it lunged at its masters enemy, the tiger jump forwards and bit down on the dragons top right arm. The force knocked them through the wall and into the water outside, the dragon wrapped it's tail around the tiger and pulled it off of itself, the wound on its arm healed before it delivered a powerful punch sending the tiger soaring across the top of the water. The tiger landed on its feet, the water seemingly became solid so it could stand on top of it, it roared before it lunged at Marks dragon once again.

While this was happening Mark was helping his team mates, they were barley conscious, once Mark put them in a safe place he flew out of the base and flew above it till he was in front of the black comet. He looked around and saw more of the tigers all over the area and they were moving towards the more populated areas, he scowled before shouting in a voice that could strike fear in the hearts of any species in existence, **"DIE!"** After he said that, a wave of black energy shot in every direction, plants shriveled and turned to ash, the water turned black as dead fish rose to the surface, stone started to crumble to dust, the air that it touched turned smoky and polluted, any living creature caught in the blast froze before they feel to the ground lifeless. The tigers were no exception, they had no time to react as the life was drained from them.

Mark turned to the comet and spoke in a dead serious tone, "Give me one good reason not to destroy you right now." He said glaring as his dragon slithered up the mountain and moved behind its master.

"Now," Said the comet with a female voice, "Is that any way to talk to me? I did just save you, if I hadn't we both know what would have happened." Mark growled before the comet continued, "Just be thankful I received the signal and not her. You may not realize it but she does care about you."

"Look thanks for the help but just leave. I already have to fix this mess, I would prefer not to have to revive you." Without another word the comet flew into the sky before it disappeared from sight, Mark raised his ring and streams of black energy floated from the surrounding area into it. After a few moment everything was back to the way it was before Mark had killed it, he floated into the mountain as the dragon disappeared ad the wall started to rebuild itself. He moved his team mates back to their respected rooms, once he entered his room Rose was looking at him concerned. Rose cold immediately tell something was wrong but didn't want to make him angrier so she let it be for now, and went to sleep.

Mark went to his bed before sighing, "Maybe I was a bit harsh on her." He fell onto his back and looked at the ceiling, "Oh well, nothing I can do now." He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 **/LINE\\\**

 **Next morning**

"So." Said Aya with an annoyed look on her face, "Once you woke up, you just decided to eat almost all the food in the kitchen?." She asked Mark who was currently petting Rose.

"Yup." He replied in a calm tone.

"And you then proceeded to go to a random city and walk around for a few hours?"

"Yes."

"And finally, you return to base and seemingly singlehandedly managed to defeat a enemy made of shadows, but you won't explain how you did it."

"Exactly." He said with a smile. Aya looked at him before sighing.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to understand you."

 **Mark** **pov**

I gave a smile before walking away, I then started to look for something to entertain me for a while till the next mission. I kinda hope I get to fight someone, and they better be strong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Hello everybody, I decided that I'm going to follow the regular cannon for now and if worst comes to worst I'll diverge from cannon. This chapter is a bit on the shorter than my usual chapters but I think you will enjoy it. I hope you continue to read my story in the future.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Mark pov**

Earlier today I was just minding my own business watching the other team members train with each other, I wasn't really planning on participating but Black Canary decided she wanted to "See what I'm made of." We both get into a fighting stance, I waited for her to make a move but she didn't move so I decided to start. I charge forward with a punch but at the last second she dodges and tries to hit me in the stomach. I caught the fist, to everyones surprise, I hold her wrist in a death grip before lifting her over my shoulders to slam her into the ground. Unfortunately she twisted just enough to land on her feet and lift me over her shoulders instead, I manage to land on my feet as well before I throw a punch of my own but she catches it. I smirk and kick her feat out from under her and knock her to the ground.

The room was dead quiet except for a notification that I won, I hold my hand out and help her back up. She compliments me on my fighting and reaction time and I do the same for her. Soon Superboy fought Canary and lost, I laughed when he hit the ground but it wasn't as funny as KF, I didn't want this to end.

Unfortunately the fun ended when Batman appears on the screen and told us we were to transport a robot, or more specifically what was left of it. I had no interest of doing this but when he mentioned it copied ALL the powers of certain members of the League I was interested immediately, maybe this thing could put up a good fight? If someone made this thing then maybe they would have something stronger come and get it. I was a bit angry that I had to use this thing called a motorcycle but it made staying near the transport easier. I was guarding this truck alone because I suggested keeping the head separate from the other parts incase it reactivated and tried to rebuild itself. I was put in charge of this transport cause I could take care of myself, I followed the truck down the highway as it makes its way to the lab.

I was starting to get bored as nothing happened while I was guarding this thing, so I started to mess around with the bike. That is until I heard a strange laugh coming from behind me, I turn and spot several small green primate like creatures were flying towards me. "Well this is a let down." I activate my ring and my usual civilian outfit appears, but then something strange happened. The black energy surrounded the bike, the paint job turned black with white lines, a small slot appears between the handles that looked like would fit my ring, and my symbol appeared on the front of the bike. As if recharged the bike's speed drastically increases.

I put my ring in the slot and the bike is covered in armor constructs, I turn around and drive at the primates, blades extend and I start to spin the bike. Once the primates hit them they explode one after another as I spin. I stop spinning and drive back to the truck which was under attack, I remove my ring from the bike and create black chains to catch the primates. Unfortunately some of them got inside the truck, I jump to the truck and go through the hole they made. Once I get inside I'm blasted against the wall by lasers, these things were starting to get annoying.

I try to catch them but I just miss and they fly away with the head, at least I might get to fight the robot now. I jump out off the hole again and my bike drives over to me so I land on it. I turn and follow the primates, the bike adapting to where ever I drove before I eventually find myself chasing a train. Where the hell am I anyway? I drove along the side of the cliff before I drive onto the top of the train and head towards the front. But before I could get there I saw Superboy het launched out of the train and what I can only assume was the robot jumped after him. I stop the bike and blink a few times, wait, that's the robot I want to fight! I activate the bikes constructs and it transforms giving it wings and boosters before I chase after them.

I followed them to a large school, I think it was a school anyway. I got off the bike and entered the school, god this place looked boring what's the point of these things anyway? Why learn from someone else when you can learn it yourself, I mean just the other day I learned from Aya that you're not supposed to set the oven to the highest temp to make things cook faster, I still found the fire pretty. Anyway I was trying to navigate the place but I kept ending up in THE SAME PLACE! I was officially done with this place. I held my ring up and a large drill appears in front of me and I used it to break through the walls. It took a few minutes but I broke the last wall and I find the team, the robot, the robot primates, and some random guy with the primates.

"Finally!" I shout with excitement, "By eternity this place is like a freaking maze. Do you have any idea how many times I realized I was walking in a circle? Oh by the way the cafeteria food is a 3 out of 5 at best." Everyone was now starring at me.

"Well well well." Said the unknown man who I assume was controlling the robot, "If it isn't the Black Lantern, I must say I wasn't expecting you to show up."

"Well no one ever does." I chuckle as I remember some of the planets reactions to me arriving, before killing them off of course. I look at the robot who stared right back at me.

"You will be more entertaining to watch Amazo fight than your friends, Amazo kill the Black Lantern, priority one."

"Access, Flash." Amazo said in a robotic voice before in the blink of an eye, I was punched into a wall. I removed myself from the wall before the robot speaks again, "Access, Black Cannary." It's mouth opens and a sonic blast pushes me back and causes my ears to hurt like crazy, "Access, Martian Manhunter." His arms extend and wrap around me before dragging my across the ground and causing me to collide with every wall and even the ceiling. He drops me and I could feel everything hurt all over my body, I catch a glimpse of my body and I'm covered in large cuts and bruises, my bones were cracked and even broken in most of my body. I could feel blood running down my face and it was hard to breath, my vision starts to blur as Amazo grabs me by the neck and lifts me off the ground. I heard shouts from my team mates but I couldn't tell what they were saying, but the next words I heard were clear as day, "Access, Captain Atom." Amazo held his hand over the center of my chest before a beam of pure energy shot through me.

 **No pov**

The Young Justice Team looked at the scene in horror, Mark had shown up and they thought they might have a chance now. But then the Amazo android defeated him with ease, his body was broken and looked like it would never recover, but what horrified them the most was massive hole going through his chest and back. Robin watched in shock as one of the most powerful members of their team fell to the ground lifeless, Kid Flash was in just as much shock but felt sick to his stomach, Superboy felt pure rage and charged at Amazo. "Good job Amazo, now, kill the rest of them." Ivo ordered his creation

Superboy threw a punch but Amazo just grabbed him and threw him into a wall, Amazo turned towards Robin and KF and raised his hand, "Access, Capta-" He stopped when he felt something grab his wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked Mark still covered in cuts and blood, along with the hole in his chest. He seemed to be struggling to stand but did it regardless, "We aren't done till one of us is dead."

"Your still alive?" Ivo asked in amazement, "That hole in your chest should have killed you. No matter, you'll be dead in a few minutes at most. Amazo finish him." Amazo turned towards Mark and held his fist back.

"Access, Superman." Amazo's fist shot forward but to everyones shock Mark caught it and didn't even budge.

"Is that it?" He asked in a bored tone, the blood on him stopped flowing.

"How did you do that!?" Ivo yelled.

Mark looked up at him, "I've fought the real superman, you think some cheap knockoff is gonna be able to stop me?" Mark turned back before kicking Amazo away from him and threw a wall. Mark was then surrounded in a black aura, he let out a yell before the aura around him surged. The wounds on his body closed, his bones healed, and the blood flowed back into his body. Everyone watched as the massive hole in his chest closed as if it was never there. Mark stopped yelling before cracking his knuckles, Amazo came back into the room, "Ready for round 2?" Mark asked with new energy.

"Scanning." Was Amazo's only response which confused everyone before Robin realized that was going on.

"It's copying your powers!" He shouted.

Mark looked at Robin before looking back at the Android and frowned, "Big mistake."

"Powers c-error error." Black veins started to spread from Amazo's eyes to the rest of its body, they pulsed with a dark energy.

"What's going on!? What have you done to Amazo!?" Ivo yelled.

"I'm the only one who can handle the power of a Black Lantern. Anyone who tries to copy that power pays for it in their own way, Parasite learned that the hard way." Once the veins stopped spreading Amazo let out a roar before he charged at Mark. "I'd say he's got about 5 minutes before he disintegrates." Mark held out his hand and black chain constructs shoot out from the ring and rip through Amazo like warm butter. "Like I would give you that time for putting a hole in my chest." He said a much darker tone than before. Amazo was then lifted into the air as chains wrapped around his body, Mark grinned more wickedly and started to make a fist causing the chains to tighten. A moment later he made a fist and the android exploded, the black constructs faded and the black veins disappeared from the remains of Amazo. Mark looked towards Ivo, or where he use to be, "Coward." He said annoyed before realizing something, Mark turned to look at KF, Robin, and Superboy. "Oh hey guys, you okay?"

 **/LINE\\\**

 **Mark pov**

So after I healed everybody and collected the parts I explained that my ring has a a crazy powerful regeneration ability that can heal me as long as I have ring power. After that we meet up with the others and head back to Mount Justice. The others were bit shocked to hear what happened to me while fighting Amazo, and even some of the Justice League members were shocked when we explained what happened. I don't get why they were so shocked, I did over hear something about doing something in minutes that took the League hours to do.

I was currently looking at a map of the universe and planning what planet I was going to visit next, but I felt a familiar sensation. A phone appears in a flash of light from my pocket dimension and I answer the call.

"Hello?" I say into my phone, wonder who it is?

 _"Hey sweetie how's life these days?"_ Said a voice I would recognize anywhere, along with being only one person who calls me that.

"Ember? Is that you?" I ask a bit surprised, I hadn't heard from her in a while.

 _"Do you know any other demoness?"_ I couldn't see her but I knew she was smirking.

"Fair point, so what's the occasion for your call?"

 _"I just wanted to catch up, so, how have things been?"_ I tell Ember everything that has happened up until this point. The line was quiet for a few minutes before she smoke again, _"So who's this Aya girl?"_ She said in a tone that I wasn't familiar with (Jealousy).

"Oh Aya's awesome! She makes me cookies, she tells me not to do certain things for my well being, she keeps me from killing people sadly, and she-"

 _"SHE WHAT!?"_ I hold the phone away from my ear as she yelled, for the next few minutes I could hear her ranting about killing, burning, and other things that I found enjoyable. _"By the pit I'll show her not to mess with my Lantern!"_ Wait what did she call me? _"I'll be there soon, see you later sweetie."_

"Wait Ember you don't have to-" BEEP, "Hello? Ember?" I hang up the phone and turn to look at Rose who looked confused, "Great news Rose one of my best friends is coming to earth!" I say with excitement, I wonder if she would want to go on a killing spree with me like before? I smile remembering the last time we did that. I let outa sigh before I yawn and lay on my bed before the work around me fades as I fall into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Mark: "Hi everyone!"**

 **Aya: "What the hell are you doing?"**

 **Mark: "I'm talking to the audience."**

 **Aya: "Oh, don't you think they might be mad at us for not publishing sooner?"**

 **Mark: "Naw I'm sure it's fine." (Several weapons and bullets rip through Mark and leave horrible life threatening wounds all over his body, "This is fine." (Someone throws Marks favorite food on the ground.) "OH IT'S ON ASSHOLE!" (Mark shouts in rage before trying to lunge at the audience only to be held back by multiple chains made of green light.)**

 **Aya: "Honestly, *sigh*, deathbytaco1 does not own Young Justice, DC Comics, or other associated parties. He does however own his OC, this OC version of me, and this story. Due to unfortunate circumstances the rate of chapter production for this story will not be what it use to be, unless they actually decide to go off the canon storyline...well?"**

 **deathbytaco1: "What?"**

 **Aya: "Are you?"**

 **deathbytaco1: "Still deciding."**

 **Aya: "Anyway, Mark and I will keep you updated, once he stops going berserk anyway." (Sounds of Mark grunting trying to get free from the chains. "But anyway, enjoy the chapter, oh wait they still have to do the reviews."**

 **tpowe15: Thanks, I'll try to update more often, hopefully, but no promises. Hope you enjoy my story!**

 **Aya: "On with the** **story!"**

 **Mount Justice No pov**

Megan, Superboy, Aqualad, Aya, and Mark were looking out at the ocean as they were all in swim wear, Rose was resting on a towel with a three eyed orange cat named Ember that had shown up with Mark this morning, with what Mark claims to be his Orange Lantern ring and Mark also claimed Ember is one of his oldest friends/pets. Mark swimwear consisted of a black bathing suit with a white symbol of the black lantern on the right side, while Aya had on a white one piece bikini with the green lantern symbol on her stomach area.

"Hello Megan!" Megan shouted, "We should hit the beach everyday!" She said enthusiastically.

"But first a moment of silence for our, absent comrade." Robin said putting his hand to his head.

"Poor Wally." Megan said sounding sorry for KF.

Mark looked over at Aya, "Don't you have school today?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but I already did everything for the whole year, I already knew most of the things they tried to teach me."

"Well, then it sucks to be Wally." Mark said before running towards the ocean "SOCCER BALL!"

"It's cannon ball you idiot!" Aya said running after the immortal teenager.

The rest of the Young Justice team soon followed the two lanterns as they started to play in the water. Mark and Robin competing for who could make the biggest splash.

Later the team was enjoying some hot dogs they cooked on a grill, everyone had one while Mark had a massive pile he was devouring.

After lunch the team started a game of volley ball, Megan and Superboy vs Robin and Aqualad while Mark and Aya were referees.

Once the game finished Megan, Aqualad, and Robin started piling sand on top of Superboy while Mark and Aya built a massive sand castle around them using their rings.

Once it started to get dark the team was called for a meeting, once the team was in their hero outfits, aside from Mark, they all met in the training room.

 **Mark pov**

I walk into the room still in my swim suit, it's kinda nice being able to change clothes with my ring, I had Rose on my left shoulder and Ember (who is the same size as Rose) on my right shoulder. I arrive in the training room and I stopped when I spotted someone new, her uniform was a midriff-baring costume that was colored in various shades of green and consisted of a mask extending from the hairline to the cheekbones, a sleeveless top with a stylized arrow tip on the front, fingerless gloves, pants with black knee pads, and black combat boots. She had a black utility belt and pouch strapped on her left leg that were likely filled with assorted tools. She carried a quiver along her back with a bow and a multitude of multi-purpose arrows.

I walk up to the team, "Who's this?" I ask.

"This is Artemis, my niece." Green Arrow stated. I narrowed my eyes, I looked at Artemis and I could tell they weren't related at all, but if they wanted to lie that's their problem. I hold out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mark."

She smirks and shakes my hand, "Nice to meet you Mark, if this is your uniform." She looks me up and down, "Nice."

"Nice to you as well." I think that's what I'm supposed to say. My ring lights up and my civilian outfit appears on me.

She smiles just a bit more, "I can tell this is gonna be fun, but I gotta ask, what's with the demon and three eyed cat?"

We let go of each others hand and I smile, "Rose here is an artificially created creature called a G-gnome that I technically adopted as a pet, Ember here is an actual demon that wonders around but always comes back to me so I adopted her as my pet as well. Word of advice she gets extremely jealous around other people I'm friends with."

"Meow!" Ember said annoyed.

"Oh you know it's true."

"Meow!" She countered.

"I am not exaggerating, you know what you did last time I gave you that ring." I say to her, she sighs in defeat and I smile.

"Wait can you actually speak cat?" Artemis asked me.

"I can speak anything."

"Really? Anything?"

"Yup."

Before either of us could say anything else the zeta tube activates, we all look over at it. "Recognized, Kid Flash, B0-3."

Wally appeared in the tube carrying beach equipment, "The Wallman is here! Now let's get this party star-whah!" He tripped and face planted sending a ball bouncing towards me, I caught it and turned to look at Aya.

"Is this a soccer ball?"

"No." Aya replied. I shrug and toss it behind me.

"Wallman huh?" Artemis said smirking. "Love the uniform, but I think Mark pulls it off better."

I smile and change back into swim ware, "Thanks." I then change back to civilian.

"Now what exactly are your powers?"

"Uh who's this?" Wally asked sounding annoyed. He then looks at me, "And since when do you have a cat?"

"Artemis, your new teammate." She said putting a hand on her hip.

"And Ember arrived last night." I scratch Embers chin and she starts purring.

"Cool, Kid Flash never heard of you."

"Um, she's my new protege." Green Arrow stated.

"What happened to your old one?"

Not a moment later the zeta tube activated, "Recognized, Speedy, B0-6."

I look at Aya who looks back and shrugs, guess she doesn't know him either. His outfit is predominantly black, with a red chest and collar. His quiver is attached with two gray shoulder straps connected across the chest, and his black gloves are fingerless. Something about him seemed off, almost artificial, I'll check it out later.

"Well for starters he doesn't go by Speedy anymore, call me Red Arrow."

"Rip off." I whisper to Rose and Ember who both chuckle in response.

"Roy, you look-" Green Arrow started before Red boy cut him off.

"Replaceable?"

I narrow my eyes at him, what's his problem?

"It's not like that, you told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?"

"Yes, she can." Artemis interjected.

"Who are you?" Wally asked.

"I'm/She's his/my niece. Artemis and Green Arrow said at the same time.

"Another niece huh?" Asked Robin.

"But she is not your replacement." Aqualad added, "We always wanted you on the team and we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did you know who'd we pick." Wally stated.

"I pick Artemis." I say raising my hand, Rose and Ember do the same.

"I pick Artemis as well." Aya said raising her hand.

The rest of the team, aside from Artemis, Batman, Green Arrow, and Red Tornado looked shocked. "What!?" KF shouted angrily, "How could you pick her over him!?"

"Well first of all I have no idea who this guy is, second I trust people based on first impressions." I point at Red Arrow, "Red boy here just seems like an angsty teen who didn't get what he wanted and would probably decided to leave to prove a point." I point back at Artemis, "She introduced herself politely and was nice, plus I seriously doubt that Green Arrow here wouldn put her on the team if she wasn't ready." I cross my arms.

"I agree with Mark on this one, if I had to pick who I trust more between you two I would pick Artemis." Aya added. "Also that was suprisingly mature for you Mark." She said, little does she know I'm painting a bullseye on Red boys back using my ring.

"I don't believe this." Red Boy said.

"What ever Baywatch." Artemis said moving next to me and Aya, "Looks like I'm here to stay."

Red Boy was about to leave before Aqualad spoke up, "You came to us for a reason."

"Yeah and that reason named Dr. Serling Roquette." Red Boy replied.

"Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City, Vanished 2 weeks ago." Robin said pulling up multiple holographic screens showing the doctor and a ton of other information about her.

"Abducted 2 weeks ago, by the League of Shadows."

"Woah, you want us to rescue her from the shadows!?" Robin said excitedly.

"Hardcore." Wally added.

"I already rescued her." I stopped paying attention when I noticed Artemis flinch at the mention of the League of Shadows, it went unnoticed to everyone else but not me. I snapped out of it when Artemis spoke.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking, yeah sounds like the shadows."

"Oh like you know anything about the shadows." Said KF. Artemis only responded with a smirk, "Who are you!?"

I then listened to Red Boy talk about how he left the Doctor lady at some school to work on a virus. Green Arrow then said that since Red Boy brought this matter to the team it was our responsibility. "I'll pack snacks." I say flying towards the kitchen, new mission, this is gonna be so fun!

 **/LINE\\\**

"This is so boring." I think to myself. Rose was on my shoulder while Ember stayed on the ship. I was currently sitting on the ceiling in my Black Lantern uniform while Artemis, Aqualad, and the doctor were below me. I lay back so my back was on the ceiling, "Ugh, why can't I be where the action is going to be?"

 _"Rose here."_ I heard Rose reply to the Team who I assume was now mentally linked.

 _"What's going on?"_ I think to Rose.

 _"Kid Flash and Artemis are arguing about stupid things, nothing important."_

 _"Oh, let me know if they say anything about me or it's important."_ Artemis leaves the room leaving me and Aqualad here.

 _"No_ _problem, it seems that doctor is about to search for the weapon, but that means the League of Shadows can find us."_

 _"At least there will be someone to fight."_

After a while I saw the door open slightly before something shot towards the doctor, Aqualad jumped in front of her and took the blade, "Doctor get down!" Aqualad ordered, I jump down and see a strange mask in the doorway. A moment later two more blades shot towards the doctor but Aqualad blocked them, impaling his arm.

"Mmm that had to hurt." The mystery girl said before running into the room. The outfit she has is a dark green colored kimono, and appears as though it has shreds and rips along it. The kimono is tied around her waist, where its length reaches just above her knees. She also wears black knee-high boots. Her face is covered by a white mask, resembling a cat's head with red stripes and a wide grin.

"Atlantian skin is quite dense."Aqualad responded before pulling out his water weapons and formed blades.

"Well my shurikan is quite poisonous." The girl responded. I smirked, this girl was interesting. Their blades clashed before Aqualad kicked her away. They charged at one another, blades clashing and trading blows before Aqualad managed to knock her to the ground. The girl threw one of her blades at the doctor but I caught it just before it hit the doctor.

I look closely at the blades before licking it. "Mmm, nice poison, dangerous to pretty much anyone who doesn't have an immunity, or if you're me." I say to her.

"Aw, so close, poison slowing you down?" She asked Aqualad. She seems like she knows how to have a good time.

"Jellyfish toxin, I am largely immune." Aqualad responded keeping the girl in blade lock before she head butted him.

"Largely." She said raising her blade before I make a whip and grab the blade from her hand and bring it to me.

She looks at me before the door at the other end of the room opens and Artemis runs in with her bow drawn and aimed at the girl. "Don't move." Artemis threatened.

Aqualad stood back up while Artemis moved closer, she looks at me, "This is getting interesting." She pulls out something before she flicks her wrist and a blade extended from it. Artemis narrowed her eyes before shooting multiple arrows at her but the girl deflected all of them, I was about to join in the fun but the rest of the team showed up. I looked at Rose and she nodded before jumping of my shoulder and onto a desk. "Maybe a little too interesting." She pulled out a small orb and threw it at the ground before making her escape. But I followed her down the hall till we were outside, I looked around for her but I couldn't find her.

I didn't have time to react as a blade stabbed me in the back of my neck, a fatal kill to anyone else. I leaned forward and spun around to punch who stabbed me but they dodged and stabbed me through my chest and into my lungs, I coughed up some blood in response. She pulled he blade back but I held her hand and the blade still impaling me in place and grin. "Nice try, but that won't work on me."

"Well then I'll just have to keep trying till it does." Her other hand shot out and stabbed my heart with another blade, I grabbed her other hand and keep it there. I lift her up but into the air and I was about to throw her but she twists the blade in my heart causing my to loosen my grip. She pulls her arm free and slices my other arm severing several tendons causing it to go limp. before I could react several shurikans impaled themselves in my arms, chest, legs, and head. I felt the poison rush through my body and I fell to the ground before she walks over to me, "Well, that was more entertaining than I thought it was going to be. Too bad, he seemed like he could have been a lot of fun."

"I still can be." I say sitting up as all my wounds heal and the weapons fall out of my body. She jumped back in surprise.

"How are you not dead?" She asked in surprise.

"That's my little secret, maybe I'll tell you if you entertain me." Large clawed gauntlets made of black light appear around my hands and lower arms.

"Oh, I like the way you think." I could tell she was smiling as she pulled out two more swords.

I lung at her and try to scratch her but she blocks my claws with her blades and jumps over me, I raised my other arm to punch her but she dodged it as well. She pulled her swords free and impaled my in both my shoulder blades, I spun and knocked her away from me. A second pair of clawed gauntlets made of black light connected to my back tried to pull the swords free but they were cerated and stuck, if I pulled them out it would shred several important things I need to move. I grin looking at the girl, she defiantly knows how to cause a lot of damage to her opponent, "I love it when someone actually tries to fight me instead of holding back. Fights are so boring when the others hold back cause they're afraid to hurt me."

"Now that's no fun." She looked at her wrist and I heard her hiss, "I'm afraid I have to get back to doing my task, you wouldn't mind continuing this fight later would you?"

I let out a sigh, "Fine, but only because you're fun to fight." The constructs around my arms disappear while the ones on my back remain, I tossed the rest of her weapons back to her.

"Thanks." She puts her weapons away and was about to walk away but stopped and turned to look at me. "I never got your name."

"I'm Mark, or you can call me Black Lantern."

She seemed surprised, "Well, since you told me your name I'll tell you mine. Call me Cheshire, but you can call me Jane when it's just us, see you later Mark." She then ran away and I walk back towards the school, once there I find the team arguing about who's fault it was that Cheshire got away.

"Are you all still arguing?" I ask as the team separated and it's only me and Aya in the room.

"What the hell are those!?" Aya asked pointing to the blades in my chest.

I look down, "Oh yeah, would you mind giving me a hand with these?"

"I swear you need to stop being so care free when you fight, turn around." I turn so my back is facing her, I felt her wrap her hands around the handles but she stopped, "So Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"You fought that girl didn't you?"

"Yeah, she calls herself Cheshire, and she likes to kill things as almost as much as I do." I say happily.

"You need a hobby." She ripped one of the blades free and I felt my left arm go numb and all control of it was severed. "Killing doesn't count, that's your job."

"I wasn't gonna say that."

"Yes you were."

"Yeah, I was." She ripped the second blade out and my right arm falls limp to my side, I could feel my body start to heal itself already. "What do you do for hobbies?"

"I cook food for you." She said with confidence, "I've improved a lot since I started cooking for you."

"Is one of your hobbies involve that thing where you make me-"

"Not a hobby, that's something else entirely." She said cutting me off.

"Okay." I could feel my arms finish healing and I test them out to see if their back to normal, thankfully I had full motor function back. "So what is it called again?"

"I'll remind you later, first we need to get ready for when your friend comes back."

"Are we throwing a party?"

"No, why would we throw a party?"

"No reason." I spot Rose and Ember walking into the room with streamers and cupcakes, I wave my hands to get them to go away and they both quickly run out as Aya turns around. "Let's not keep the others waiting!" I grab her wrist and pull her to find Aqualad to find out what we need to do.

After Aqualad told me what I needed to do I followed him outside, but I wasn't happy about this idea, especially since I had to leave Rose and Ember on the Bio-ship. After a while we started to move through the leaves and bushes till Aqualad spoke out loud. "Miss Martian, stays in camouflage mode and make a wide perimeter sweep." He said holding out his arm and looked around. A split second later something red shot out of the tree and pulled him up before throwing him into the side of a van, I was about to help but several dart like objects hit me in the back and I felt a substance enter my body. Immediately I felt tired and fell to my knees before a blade stabbed me in the back and pined me to the ground. I closed my eyes as the substance made me feel like taking a nap for a few hundred years.

After a few moments I heard the people who attacked us run away, I open my eyes and sit up pulling the sword with me. I push the sword out as the darts fall out as well. Ny body heals and I stretch. "Man, what was that stuff? I feel so relaxed right now." I say to Aqualad.

"No time to find out, we need to go protect the doctor." He said as I follow him to where we hid her. Aqualad wanted me to stay outside so I was now waiting on top of the building waiting for something to happen, thankfully I didn't have to wait long. But unfortunately I didn't react in time and a dart hit my neck and I felt the poison make my body go numb before I fall to the ground, that awesome feeling came back and I felt like taking a really long nap.

 **No pov**

After the team had regrouped after Cheshire got away they were about to leave before Megan released something, "Um guys, where's Mark?"

"Hang on I got this." Aya said before taking a deep breath. "Hey Black Lantern I'm making your favorite for dinner!" A millisecond later Mark appeared in front of Aya before falling to the ground asleep.

"Zzz...chicken tenders...zzz...on fire..." He said in his sleep.

Aya picked him up with a green construct before walking back towards where the Bio-ship would be.

"What they heck just happened?" Artemis asked.

"The only way we can get Mark to show up somewhere when we want him is if Aya makes him food, and only Aya." Megan explained.

"Is she really that good?"

"Trust us, once you try her food it will be flavor heaven." KF added.

"Why do I feel like he's going to make less and less sense the more I get to know him?" Artemis asked.

"Try to keep that in mind, I've known him the longest and I still have trouble believing half the things he's capable of." Aya said as the Bio-ship landed on front of them, "But he's a nice guy once you get to know him, once you get past the raging insanity he makes you experience that is." Aya finished as they all got on the ship and flew back towards Mount Justice.


End file.
